Memoirs
by Alice Cavallari
Summary: Hubo dragones cuando yo era joven. Dragones de todos los tamaños, colores y formas inimaginables. Nadie sabe con exactitud qué pasó. Por eso escribo estas memorias, con la intención de que pasen de generación a generación entre nuestro pueblo, porque esto fue real. Y no tiene porque ser olvidado
1. Chapter 1

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**"La memoria está siempre a las órdenes del corazón."**_

_**Conde de Rivarol**_

* * *

**Hubo dragones cuando yo era joven.**

Dragones de todos los tamaños, colores y formas inimaginables; rápidos y lentos; amistosos y salvajes; leales e indomables; inteligentes; orgullosos; curiosos; exóticos; con ojos que reflejaban tu alma; hermosos.

Nosotros, los vikingos, luchamos contra ellos por trescientos años y siempre deseamos que los dragones desaparecieran de una vez por todas. Pero los pocos que quedamos y que vivimos el cambio, deseamos que ellos regresen. Deseamos que _nuestros dragones _regresen. Nadie sabe con exactitud qué pasó, a estas alturas de mi vida sigue siendo un misterio. Ni siquiera él pudo darnos una explicación de lo que estaba pasando. Él, el entrenador de dragones; el hombre que susurraba a los dragones; el conquistador de dragones.

Pero lo conocí bien, y sé que él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba. Cuando se trataba de dragones, de alguna manera u otra, él siempre lograba descubrir lo que sucedía con ellos. Cuando los dragones comenzaron a desaparecer, él miraba a su acompañante dragón con ojos tristes y le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien. Por supuesto que sabía, pero no logro entender aún por qué no nos quiso decir nada. O si en algún momento lo tenía planeado le fue imposible.

¿Por qué? Se preguntarán. Bueno, aunque nunca lo admitió, yo sabía que él mismo se consideraba un dragón. Él tenía el _alma _de un dragón. Si los dragones se alzaban, él se alzaba con ellos; si los dragones caían, él caía con ellos; si los dragones reían, él reía con ellos; si los dragones lloraban, él lloraba con ellos... Si los dragones desaparecían, él desaparecía con ellos.

Y así fue.

Nadie supo a donde fue; ni él ni su madre, quien también se consideraba un dragón. Es uno de los tantos misterios que tenemos nosotros los vikingos. Misterios que después de muchos años, dudo que las respuestas aparezcan algún día.

Pero eso no significa que deban ser olvidados.

Escribo estas memorias, _mis memorias_, con la intención de que pasen de generación a generación entre nuestro pueblo; porque esto es real. _Esto fue real_.

Puede que las generaciones de ahora consideren que todo esto sea una leyenda que nosotros los ancianos les contamos, pero no lo es. Y tú, joven vikingo que ha encontrado esta historia, sabrás lo que vivió mi generación y lo que lamentablemente te perdiste. Tengo la esperanza de que pasarás esto a tus amigos, a tu familia, a tu vecino, a cualquier persona que conozcas y hará que esta memoria no sea olvidada.

Habrá cosas fantásticas, claro que sí; cosas en las cuales no creerás posibles. Pero créeme a mí: esta es la verdad. Yo fui testigo de todo lo que pasó.

Ésta es la historia que el pueblo de Berk ha olvidado: la historia del mejor vikingo que se haya visto, del Orgullo de Berk; y de cómo los dragones fueron desaparecieron junto con él.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Mucho gusto a todos! Esta es la primera historia que subo en este fandom de _Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón,_ y estoy un poco nerviosa, jaja. Debo decir que la primer película la amé cuando la vi y ahora con esta segunda (más la serie), me he adentrado a este fantástico mundo. En fin, para las personas que han leído los libros, verán que comencé con la primer línea del primer libro (único libro que he leído), de ahí en más no habrá relación con los libros. Y creo que es todo. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción. ¿De quién son estas memorias? Lo sabrán al final, jaja; pero se vale adivinar. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer! Que tengan buen día.

Saludos~


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Uno**_

* * *

Esto es Berk. Está doce días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío, ubicado justo sobre el Meridiano de la Tristeza. Tiene pesca, caza y una hermosa vista al atardecer. Hay dos cosas que hacen de Berk única entre las aldeas vikingas: la primera, en Berk no se mata dragones, se monta a los dragones; y la segunda, hay dos grandes estacas de hielo a la orilla de la aldea.

Hace seis meses atrás, Berk fue atacada por el demente Drago Bludvist con su raro y poderoso dragón Bewilderbeast, quien en lugar de exhalar fuego, exhalaba hielo. Claro que luego de tanto tiempo esas estacas ya no deberían estar ahí, pero ese no era el caso. Sucede que al principio, cuando Berk tenía más de esas grandes figuras de hielo por todo el lugar, hizo creerle a las aldeas enemigas que estaba indefensa. Y una tuvo las agallas de atacar.

La verdad es que Berk si se encontraba indefensa, pues Drago había destruido casi toda la aldea y no tenían nada de armas o catapultas o barcos con que defenderse. Pero contaba con dos cosas: uno, el nuevo Jefe de Berk era un gran estratega, incluso mejor que difunto Stoick el Vasto (esto de acuerdo a los rumores, nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta); y dos, el dragón del nuevo Jefe era el nuevo Alpha entre los dragones. Entonces el nuevo Jefe logró defender a la perfección la isla con lo único que tenían: los dragones. Y éstos fueron más que suficiente. Todos estuvieron perfectamente coordinados, después de todo nadie sabía cómo manejar a los dragones mejor que su nuevo Jefe.

Esa batalla fue una de las más memorables y a la vez una de las más cortas que jamás se habían visto.

¿Por qué fue corta? Digamos que cuando atacan directamente al Jefe y a su dragón, aún cuando ellos esquivaron el ataque sin ningún problema, no te abstienes a las consecuencias. Nadie estuvo feliz por ese ataque, ni los aldeanos ni mucho menos los dragones. Así que todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, sólo quedaba un barco enemigo. Puede que sólo hubiera un barco de pie, pero casi toda la armada del enemigo seguía con vida. Los tenían a todos en el centro de Berk, amarrados y esperando por su sentencia. Y lo único que oyeron de su Jefe decir, fue:

―Quítenles las armas y denle barcos que tenemos. Ellos se marcharán de aquí y nunca volverán.

Hubo susurros de inconformidad pero hicieron lo que se les pidió.

El nuevo Jefe de Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el Tercero, era piadoso, incluso más que su padre.

Lamentablemente no fue el único ataque que hubo. Oh sí, Berk descubrió que tenía muchos enemigos que querían verlos caer. Afortunadamente todos tuvieron el mismo resultado: Berk salió victorioso en cada uno de esos ataques y siempre los dejaban marcharse. Lo bueno era que nadie regresaba de nuevo. Así que se decidió que esas dos estacas de hielo permanecerían en Berk como una declaración: no importa si Berk está en media destrucción, siempre saldrá victorioso.

Y la vida continuó.

La celebración anual favorita de todos ya estaba cerca y el espíritu de felicidad invadió a Berk de nuevo. Ya podían oírse las risas de los niños y el buen humor de los ciudadanos estaba de vuelta. Pasaron por mucho y parecía que al fin podían ver salir el sol (hablado en sentido figurado, pues estaban en pleno invierno).

―¡Feliz Snoggletog!

Todos aclamaron con felicidad ante el brindis de su Jefe en el Gran Salón.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Hiccup no sólo resultó ser un excelente estratega, sino que el liderazgo era algo innato en él. Levantó a Berk en un periodo de tiempo tan corto, que estaban seguros que cualquier otro Jefe hubiera tardado años, pues el daño era exagerado. Pero ahí estaban, celebrando y bebiendo en el Gran Salón.

Hiccup dio un gran trago a su bebida y miró felizmente a todos. Esta, sin duda alguna, sería la mejor celebración de todas. ¿La razón? Su madre estaría con él. Valka se había adaptado bien y ahora estaba platicando con sus viejos amigos, como si sólo se hubiera ido de vacaciones... Unas vacaciones de veinte años. Su casa fue una de las pocas que se mantuvo en pie luego del ataque y vaya que fue algo bueno considerando que está casi al centro de Berk.

Cuando Valka entró, lloró. De acuerdo con ella, todo lucía exactamente igual. Parecía que Stoick se había empeñado en dejar todo tal y como estaba en su honor.

―Feliz Snoggletog―Astrid se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

―¡Ay! No puedes pegarle al Jefe de Berk cuando te dé la gana.

―Soy la novia del Jefe de Berk, creo que tengo derecho.

Hiccup rodó sus ojos.

Sí, él ahora era Jefe de Berk. A pesar de haber aceptado y de que todos le decían el buen trabajo que hacía, en realidad no lo deseaba. Luego de haber probado lo que era volar con su mejor amigo, Toothless, durante cinco años, estar casi todo el tiempo en tierra le era estresante. Pero un Jefe protege a su pueblo, por lo que no debía ser egoísta. Ahora como ya casi no tenía tiempo, Toothless volaba solo y él sólo podía mirarlo desde tierra y sentir envidia. Parecía como si le hubieran quitado sus alas.

―¡Hiccup!

Eret gritó y se llegó hasta él, lucía realmente alterado. Valka, ante ese llamado, también se acercó a ellos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Hiccup preocupado.

―Skullcrusher...¡Skullcrusher se fue!

Hubo una pausa y luego Astrid y Hiccup comenzaron a reír. Eret se mostró confundido al igual que Valka.

―¿Hiccup? ―susurró su madre. ¿Era divertido que un dragón se marchara?

―Lo siento―Hiccup dejó de reír y luego respiró―Es que por estas fechas los dragones ponen sus huevos.

Valka dejó salir un "Oh", como si entendiera a lo que se refería. Pero Eret seguía igual.

―¿Y...?

―Los huevos de dragón explotan cuando el bebé va a nacer―comentó la madre del Jefe

―Lo descubrimos de la mala forma―siguió Hiccup―Ellos emigran y cuando los bebes están listos para volar, regresan. Tardan entre una semana o dos.

Eret suspiró agradecido y luego aclaró su garganta.

―Todavía me falta mucho por aprender sobre este lugar.

―¿No te había dado Ruffnut un libro de guía? ―le preguntó Astrid.

Eret rodó sus ojos con fastidio.

―Si por libro te refieres a cincuenta hojas rayadas con "_Te amo"_ o "_Eres muy guapo"_, entonces sí.

Astrid y Hiccup rieron otra vez. Eret también dejó escapar una risa.

―Y eso sólo el comienzo, también hay una línea que dice _"Quisiera que me dieras en..."_

_―_¡Sí!―gritó Hiccup interrumpiéndolo alzando sus manos―Eso es algo que definitivamente no quiero saber.

Valka había permanecido callada y su hijo, al verla, supo que algo no iba bien.

―¿Pasa algo?

―Como todos los dragones en mi nido ponían sus huevos ahí, nunca me di cuenta que coincidía con esta fecha―Valka cerró sus ojos y sonrió tristemente―Snoggletog siempre fue mi fecha favorita.

Hiccup también sonrió pero de una forma más tierna y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su madre.

―Papá una vez me dijo que cuando un ser querido no está con nosotros, lo mejor que podemos hacer es celebrar por ellos.

Valka miró a su hijo y cambió su sonrisa triste por una más alegre, luego lo abrazó. Eret se sintió un tanto incómodo y mejor decidió irse, Astrid supo que era uno de esos momentos en que había que dejarlos solos y también se fue. Iba a ir a su casa para despedirse de Stormfly antes de que se marchara.

Mientras caminaba por Berk, podía ver que muchos aldeanos se despedían con más cariño que en los años pasados. Era normal, luego de que Drago intentara llevárselos, cada persona se unió más a su dragón. Nadie quería dejarlos ir, pero debían si no deseaban otra destrucción en Berk ahora causada por los huevos.

―Stormfly

Su Nadder se acercó contenta hasta ella y dejó acariciarse. Luego Astrid la abrazó.

―Te voy a extrañar.

Y como si eso fuera lo único que esperaba, Stormfly voló al momento en que Astrid la dejó ir y más dragones también alzaron vuelo.

Sólo iba a ser una semana.

¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Qué tal a todos! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos! *reverencia* Estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia. Y bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Gracias nuevamente a todos y que tengan una excelente semana.

Saludos~


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Dos**_

* * *

―¡Un barco desconocido se acerca!

Hiccup giró su cabeza al momento de oír el grito y miró a los muelles, varios vikingos estaban tomando armas y yendo para esa dirección. Montó sobre Toothless y volaron hasta el puerto. Durante los últimos seis meses, Berk se había vuelto algo paranoico en cuanto a la llegada de barcos foráneos. Ahora cualquier barco que no sea de ellos o el barco de mercader Johann, era recibido por el pueblo armado y con dragones detrás de ellos como respaldo y para intimidar.

Sólo que esta vez la situación era un poco distinta.

Ayer por la tarde, la tan acostumbrada "manada" de dragones volando sobre Berk dio la señal de inicio de la migración y por lo tanto ya no había dragones en la Isla. Bueno, excepto por dos.

Cuando Hiccup y Toothless llegaron al puerto, su madre y Cloudjumper ya estaban ahí, junto con varios aldeanos armados y listos para un posible combate. Tal vez Berk dependía mucho ahora de los dragones, pero todavía sabían dar pelea sin ellos como los majestuosos vikingos que son. Hiccup bajó de su dragón y todos le abrieron espacio para que caminara hasta la orilla del puerto. Sólo era un barco y estaba un poco dañado.

―¿Hola? ―dijo el chico con voz fuerte pero calmada.

Hubo un momento de incertidumbre. La mayoría estaba pensando en lo peor, y es que ya les había tocado que un ataque por parte de un sólo barco que había llegado tranquilamente a la Isla, por lo que la confianza en los extraños ya no era un lujo que podían darse.

―¿Hola? ―llamó de nuevo.

Una cabeza se asomó lentamente. Hiccup alzó la vista y así pudo distinguir al hombre de mediana edad, el cual se veía asustado.

―Hola... ―respondió tímidamente―M-mi barco fue a-atacado por piratas... Sólo e-estamos mi familia y yo.

El hombre alzó sus brazos como señal de que estaba desarmado. Hiccup estaba inexpresivo y eso ponía nervioso al hombre.

―Por favor, baje la rampa de su barco

El hombre hizo lo que le pidió. Los vikingos sólo vieron a su Jefe subir con toda la calma del mundo. En efecto que sólo estaban el hombre, su mujer y dos niños. La mujer tenía abrazados a sus hijos en un rincón de la nave, cuyo interior si se veía perjudicado. No parecían tener muchas cosas ni tampoco se veía que el barco pudiera tener algo en su interior que los perjudicara. Mientras Hiccup se paseaba, el hombre y su esposa le seguían nerviosamente con la mirada, temiendo que les pudiera hacer algo. Una vez que terminó de inspeccionar el barco, Hiccup se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre y después le sonrió.

―Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el Tercero, Jefe de esta Isla y me gustaría darles la bienvenida a Berk―el chico le extendió la mano como saludo―Me disculpo por el terrible recibimiento, pero hemos tenido ciertos problemas con otras tribus y ya no tenemos confianza con cualquiera que llega aquí.

La expresión del hombre se relajó cuando Hiccup se mostró más amable y aceptó el saludo.

―Soy Lauge y esta es mi familia. Gracias por no hacernos daño.

Hiccup rió levemente.

―No tenemos razón para hacerles algo si ustedes no representan una amenaza.

Ambos hombres rieron. Hiccup les indicó a los vikingos que no había de que preocuparse y el pueblo también subió de ánimo. Varios comenzaron a acercarse para ver en qué podían ayudar con el barco y otros atendían a la familia. Tal vez eran desconfiados, pero eso no les quita la amabilidad que todavía conservaban. Una vez que todo estaba en orden y las cosas estaban delegadas, Hiccup se alejó del puerto junto con su madre y regresaron a la villa.

Mientras caminaban por la plaza, con sus dragones siguiéndolos, ellos podían sentir esas miradas que les daba el pueblo. Nadie decía nada, pero los Haddock eran lo suficientemente listos para saberlo: el pueblo les tenía envidia en ese momento, ya que ni Toothless ni Cloudjumper se haían ido a seguir a los de su especie a la Isla Dragón. Para Hiccup, que Toothless se quedara era algo normal puesto que durante todos estos años su dragón nunca los había acompañado a pesar de que creía que esta vez iba a ser la excepción, considerando que Toothless era ahora el nuevo Alpha. Por el otro lado, Valka si estaba un poco extrañada por la decisión que Cloudjumper había hecho, debido a que los dragones que eran originalmente de su nido sí se habían marchado.

Hiccup dio un suspiro y Valka lo miró.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó amablemente.

―Durante estos años, Toothless siempre se ha quedado en Berk―dijo Hiccup sin mirarla―No entiendo ahora por qué todos me miran así... _nos _miran así.

Valka sonrió un poco y luego tomó a su hijo de la mano, haciendo que dejara de caminar.

―Yo creo que es porque Cloudjumper también está aquí. El evento con Drago los acercó más a sus dragones y pienso que saber que otro dragón a parte del tuyo se quedara, les parte el corazón―explicó y luego lo tomó suavemente del rostro para que la mirara―Tal vez creen que no son lo suficientemente buenos para sus dragones y que por eso ellos los abandonan.

―Pero no los abandonan―contradijo Hiccup usando un tono un poco alterado―Ya que cuando te ganas su confianza, no hay nada...

―...Que un dragón haga por ti. Lo sé―lo interrumpió―Pero ¿qué pensarías si todos los dragones estuvieran aquí y Toothless no?

―Ya me ha pasado―el joven giró su cabeza, apartando las manos de su madre, y acarició con cariño a Toothless en la cabeza―La primera vez que todos se fueron, Toothless también lo hizo (tiempo después porque no podía volar solo), y cuando los traje de vuelta, miraba a todos con... envidia ya que Toothless todavía no regresaba.

Hiccup lo supo entonces. Todos tenían el sentimiento que él tuvo la primera vez que los dragones migraron. Valka tenía razón. Si algo bueno sacaron de todo el desastre que ocurrió con Drago, fue el hecho de que hizo que todos apreciaran más a sus dragones, y la verdad si debía ser duro que hubiera dos todavía aquí y que preferían estar con sus dueños, aunque Hiccup estaba seguro que si hubiera más Furias Nocturnas, Toothless si se marcharía.

Valka también acarició a Cloudjumper con cariño y luego siguieron su camino hacia su hogar. Por el momento no había más pendientes que hacer y podían tomarse un merecido descanso. Eso y que la verdad quería evitar el contacto con las personas, ya que esas miradas que les daban lo hacían sentir nervioso.

Cuando Hiccup abrió la puerta de su casa, lo que parecía ser una roca en llamas lo recibió. Soltó un leve grito de sorpresa al ver que la roca había golpeado la pared, ya que estuvo a centímetros de darle en la cara.

―¡Aw! Maldición, fallé.

Hiccup miró con incredulidad a los invitados no esperados ni deseados.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿¡qué demonios fue eso!?

Snotlout traía a Inferno en su mano izquierda y luego la ocultó detrás de su espalda mientras silbaba, y parecía estar luchando contra Astrid, ya que ella también traía su hacha alzada. Fishlegs estaba de pie, y traía el saliva del Pesadilla Monstruosa en una mano y en la otra gas de Zippleback. A un lado de él estaba Ruffnut, quien traía una gran piedra en la mano. Eret estaba sentado en _su_ silla, con las manos detrás de su nuca y sus pies arriba de la mesa. Y por último Tuffnut estaba acostado en el suelo y su cara estaba un poco verde.

―Estamos experimentando―dijo Fishlegs y Hiccup supo que estaba en su momento delirante con Ruffnut, ya que únicamente por eso él haría cosas sin sentido―Eret mide el tiempo de cuanto se tarde una roca en encenderse cuando Ruffnut las lanza.

Hiccup se talló su cara con frustración. Valka les sonrió a todos y luego subió las escaleras para irse a su habitación a cambiarse.

―¿Y decidieron hacer eso aquí? ¿En mi casa?

―Estábamos aburridos―dijo Ruffnut

―¡Eso no contesta mi pregunta! ¿Por qué en mi casa? ¿Y a él que le pasa? ―señaló a Tuffnut.

―Vio comida en la mesa y desde que la comió anda así―explicó Snotlout burlonamente.

Esa era la comida que su madre había preparado. Gobber tenía razón: la comida de Valka era letal.

―¿Y tú y Astrid están pelando porque...?

―Porque este idiota dijo que tenía una figura _dragonesa_.

Hiccup no dijo nada más, sólo rodó sus ojos y luego miró a Eret.

―No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

El joven Jefe chocó su mano contra su cara.

―Por favor baja tu arma, Astrid. Snotlout, uno, te estás quemando la espalda y dos, dame mi arma.

Snotlout gritó y aventó a Inferno al aire, donde cayó encajada al suelo entre las separadas piernas de Eret, quien tragó saliva al ver dicha espada tan cerca de él. Ruffnut se rió un poco y Tuffnut sólo rió una vez y luego gruñó de dolor. Fishlegs apagó la espada y se la entregó a Hiccup.

―Me van a dar migraña―dijo Hiccup mientras se sentaba a un lado de Eret y cerraba sus ojos

―Oh vamos Hiccup, ¿dónde quedó tu espíritu divertido? ―le preguntó Astrid dejando su hacha en las escaleras.

―Enterrado con mi libertad desde hace seis meses―respondió sin pensar.

Maldición.

Se mordió la lengua y abrió sólo un ojo para ver las expresiones de sus amigos. Todos lo miraron un poco apenados y un aura un poco pesimista los rodeó.

Ese era un tema el cual todavía no quería discutir.

* * *

―¡Un barco desconocido se acerca!

Llegó a las cosas de Berk.

Las personas, creyendo que se trataba de un enemigo, lo recibieron con armas alzadas. Pero cuando todos vieron su gran figura descender del barco, bajaron las armas asombrados de verlo; abrían su boca con sorpresa y los más jóvenes lo señalaban indiscriminadamente. Parecía que nadie esperaba volverle a ver. Y cuando comenzó a caminar nadie se cruzaba en su camino, ya que sabían exactamente a donde se dirigía.

Cuando llegó a su destino, se detuvo unos momentos frente a la gran puerta. Se dio la vuelta para verlos a todos y luego les sonrió maliciosamente. Abrió la puerta sin previo aviso y exclamó:

―¡He regresado!

Hiccup y sus amigos jadearon al verlo.

Y lo siguiente que oyeron fue a Valka gritar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Vaya, no se de verdad que decir más que ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! *reverencia* Sinceramente no esperaba que esta historia fuese bien recibida. Intenté hacer un poco largo el capítulo pero este fue el resultado. Una cosa, como soy nueva en este fandom, estoy batallando un poco en cuanto a los manejos de los personajes y debido a esto, tal vez los capítulos no sean tan rápidos, ya que si no me convence como sale el capítulo lo vuelvo a escribir (este fue escrito como cinco veces y más o menos me agradó).

Muchas gracias a: maggi lefay, MissDinosaur (te amo!), abril contreras 37, Me-Me Rotamundo, Amai do, Meister'Tezca y neko skyress por sus reviews! Al igual que todos aquellos que agregaron a favoritos y los mp! Y sin restarle importancia, a todos aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo de leer.

Esto es todo, buen fin de semana.

Saludos~


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Tres**_

* * *

Valka tenía sus ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca, estaba realmente impactada de verlo en la entrada de su casa. Pero ese rostro lleno de sorpresa fue reemplazado rápidamente por uno lleno de rabia.

―Tú...

Si alguien más estaba sin palabras, era él.

―¿Valka? ¿Eres tú?

Valka gritó llena de rabia, tomó el hacha que Astrid había dejado en las escaleras y corrió en su dirección. Alvin el Traidor desenvainó su espada y detuvo el ataque del hacha, el cual iba directo a su cara.

―¡Tienes las agallas de aparecerte en mi casa! ―le gritó Valka volviéndolo a atacar.

Los jóvenes estaban pasmados al ver la reacción violenta de la mujer, ya que hasta el momento nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Astrid entró en razón al volver a oír el choque de armas y le dio un golpe suave a Hiccup en el hombro.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el chico mirándola

―¿En serio? ―Astrid le señaló a los dos adultos luchando, bueno, a Valka atacando.

―Oh... Tienes razón―Hiccup se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar entre ambos―Mamá, tienes que...

Valka, con una fuerza increíble para su hijo, puso su mano en la cara del castaño y lo hizo a un lado para poder volver atacar a Alvin. Snotlout, Ruffnut y Tuffnut, quien parecía haber superado su malestar, se rieron de Hiccup.

―Mira y aprende cómo se detiene una pelea―dijo Tuffnut con una voz confiada.

Se tronó el cuello y miró a su gemela, posteriormente ambos asintieron. Cuando Valka y Alvin se volvieron a separar, los gemelos gritaron y corrieron en dirección hacia ellos. Ruffnut embistió a Valka, mientras que Tuffnut tacleó a Alvin. Y aprovechando esa oportunidad, Astrid corrió hasta las chicas y tomó su hacha.

―¡Mamá! ―exclamó Hiccup preocupado yendo hasta donde ella estaba.

―Sí, sí. Yo estoy bien, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por mi―dijo Ruffnut mientras ella sola se ponía de pie.

―¿Y este quién es? ―le preguntó Eret a Fishlegs.

―Un traidor―respondió Valka de mala forma antes que el joven―Hiccup, ¿tienes una idea de quién es este hombre?

―Sí. Es Alvin.

Valka estaba impresionada por la tranquilidad y normalidad que su hijo respondió. Alvin, al igual que Tuffnut, ya se había puesto de pie y sacudía un poco su ropa.

―La bienvenida armada del pueblo y esta bienvenida han sido las más épicas que he recibido―dijo con cierta irritación y luego miró a Valka―Nunca creí que iba a volver a verte.

―Lo mismo digo yo.

Sorprendiendo a su hijo una vez más, Valka apartó bruscamente su brazo de la mano de Hiccup, caminó hasta Alvin y se miraron unos momentos a los ojos. Luego ella silbó. Con su boca, Cloudjumper tomó a Alvin por detrás del cuello y lo jaló hasta que el hombre cayera en la nieve, luego se puso sobre él y le rugió en su cara. Posteriormente, Toothless empujó a Cloudjumper para que se quitara de Alvin. Ambos dragones se gruñían y se miraban amenazantemente, pero siendo el Furia Nocturna el Alpha, no le quedó de otra al Stormcutter más que ceder. Se inclinó un poco como forma de disculpa hacia Toothless , pero le seguía gruñendo a Alvin.

―Lo siento―dijo Hiccup saliendo de su casa y ayudando a Alvin a ponerse de pie, quien no apartaba la mirada del Stormcutter―Ah... éste es Cloudjumper, el dragón de mi madre.

Una vez de pie, Alvin hizo un sonido de asombro.

―Apuesto que hay una grandiosa historia detrás de eso.

―La hay, créeme que si―Hiccup le sonrió un poco.

Siguiendo molesta, Valka también salió de su casa y tomó a Hiccup por los hombros sin ninguna gentileza.

―¿Tienes una idea de lo que hizo este hombre? ―le preguntó con un amargo tono de voz.

―La verdad, sí―Hiccup la apartó de él un tanto fastidiado por la actitud de su madre―Papá me lo contó todo cuando Alvin regresó de Berk.

―¡¿Tu padre lo dejó volver?! ―exclamó Valka sorprendida y luego miró a Alvin―¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para volverte a ganar la confianza de Stoick? ¿Qué truco sucio usaste para lavarle el cerebro a mi hijo para que pudiera confiar en ti?

―Ayudó a evitar que Berk fuese conquistado por Dagur el Desquiciado―respondió Hiccup con autoridad―Me ayudó a salvarle la vida a papá.

―¡Arg! ¡Alvin no hace nada sin ganar algo a cambio! ¿Qué es lo que deseabas? ¿Que Hiccup te ayudara a entrenar un dragón para ti y así poder luego usarlo en su contra?

Hiccup arrugó un poco las cejas e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

―Alvin no tiene ningún dragón. Aún cuando le ofrecí hace tres años atrás a conseguirle uno, él se negó.

―No lo creo―seguía insistiendo la mujer―Personas como él y como Drago no cambian, Hiccup. Tan sólo mira lo que...

―¡No te atrevas! ―gritó Hiccup enojado, sorprendiendo a la mujer y a sus amigos (quienes veían todo desde la entrada de la casa) ―¡No te atrevas a usar eso!

Valka supo que había cruzado la línea de lo sensible y dio un gran respiro para poder calmarse. Alvin sólo pudo suspirar.

―Qué les parece si nos sentamos en el Gran Salón, pedimos una bebida bien cargada y platicamos como las personas civilizadas que son y la que yo intento ser. Además, dudo que quieran seguir dando un espectáculo para los demás.

Madre e hijo miraron a los alrededores. Eran el centro de atención de toda la villa y ambos se pusieron colorados de la vergüenza. Entonces Alvin le extendió la mano a Valka.

―Es bueno ver que no te comieron los dragones.

Valka miró la mano aún con dudas pero al final aceptó el saludo.

―¿Cómo supiste que no estaba en Berk? ―le preguntó la mujer

―¿Bromeas, cierto? Luego de tantas veces que intenté tomar Berk vi que ya no estabas, así que me hice a la idea.

―Eres un...

―¡Muy bien! ―Hiccup aplaudió dos veces para evitar otra discusión―Alvin, aceptamos tu idea, ¿verdad mamá? No nos vendría algo fuerte en estos momentos.

Valka suspiró derrotada y asintió. Los jóvenes, que seguían en el interior de la casa, tragaron saliva cuando Hiccup se giró para verlos.

―Más vale que cuando regrese, ninguna piedra en llamas me reciba. ¿Bien?

Los chicos asintieron. Mientras caminaban al Gran Salón, los aldeanos los miraban y después susurraban entre ellos. Hiccup sabía que este sería un gran chisme que no se iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

―¿Por qué hay dos grandes pilares de hielo en la orilla de Berk? ―preguntó Alvin

―Es parte de la historia de cómo encontré a mi madre―dijo Hiccup mientras reía sin ganas.

―Esto sin duda será algo digno de oír―Alvin se detuvo repentinamente―Esperen. Conociendo a Stoick de toda la vida, estoy seguro que en estos momentos debería estar siguiendo a Valka a todas partes como ese Furia Nocturna lo hace contigo―Toothless le gruñó en respuesta a ese comentario―¿A caso se fue a una reunión con otros Jefes?

Alvin pudo ver la triste mirada de Hiccup y de Valka. Inconscientemente, Hiccup miró a Toothless y el dragón emitió un ronroneo triste. Alvin dejó a un lado todo su lado bromista y se mostró serio.

―¿Qué pasó?

―¿Qué tan fuerte quieres esa bebida? ―le cuestionó Hiccup sonriendo pesimistamente―Porque de verdad esta será una larga historia.

* * *

Decir que Alvin el Traidor era un hombre que llora, era como la burla más grande que le podían hacer a su honor. Cualquiera que si quiera se hubiera atrevido a decir que incluso él podía sentir lástima con alguien, ganaba sin duda alguna un pase gratis al Valhalla*****. Pero ahí estaba, el gran Alvin el Traidor se lamentaba por la muerte de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, y una que otra lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos, aunque inmediatamente las cubría con el gran tarro de bebida en su mano.

―Entonces... ¿Ese Furia Nocturna tuyo fue quién le dio su final, eh?

Hiccup dejó de beber y luego miró a Alvin rápidamente.

―Sí...

Alvin logró detectar la mirada acusadora de Hiccup.

―Descuida, si no le hiciste nada hace seis meses tampoco lo haré yo. Me sorprende que lo hayas perdonado.

Alvin volvió a darle trago a su bebida hasta el fondo y luego suspiró. Valka, por el otro lado, ya había calmado un poco su rabia hacia Alvin y ahora estaba también ahí sentada con ellos.

―¿A dónde fuiste? ―preguntó la mujer mirándolo

―Por aquí, por allá. ―dijo el ex-marginado como si no fuera importante―Aunque no volveré a irme por un año y medio, no si me pierdo la destrucción de Berk por ese tal Drago y el regreso de alguien que creíamos que había muerto por veinte años. Tardé más de lo debido porque mi barco se averió en una Isla de los Changewings*****, así que tuve ciertos inconvenientes para arreglar mi barco.

―Ya me imagino, lidiar con ellos cuando se camuflan es todo un dolor de cabeza―comentó Hiccup

―Sí... pero eso no fue lo que me retuvo.

Madre e hijo miraron a Alvin confundidos cuando de la bolsa que el hombre traía, que hasta el momento notaron, sacó un objeto ovalado gris.

―¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó Hiccup mientras lo sostenía

―Es un huevo de Changewing.

―No, no lo es―dijo Valka mientras ahora lo tomaba ella―Sus huevos tienen diferentes gamas de colores brillantes

―Eso creía también.

―¿Dónde lo encontraste? ― Hiccup lo miró seriamente.

―Ahora es mi turno de decirte que te prepares con una bebida fuerte―Alvin lo miró a los ojos―Eso no te va a gustar.

* * *

*****Es el lugar en donde los vikingos van tras su fallecimiento guiados por las valquirias (wikipedia information)

*****Son los dragones Alas Cambiantes.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Actualización rápida, jaja! Qué tal! Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Estoy muy encantada de verdad. Lamento mucho si algunos se confunden con los nombres en inglés, pero la verdad no me agradan mucho las traducciones en algunos casos. Por ejemplo, algunos nombres de las especies de los dragones, como Furias Nocturnas, Pesadillas Monstruosas o Terrible Terror, si me agradan y los puedo usar; en el caso de los Alas Cambiantes, no tanto, por eso utilicé su nombre en inglés, lamento si se ve raro pero no lo pude evitar. Dicho eso, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y para los que creyeron que iba a hacer Stoick, ¡tara! (?) No lo fue, jaja; en esta historia Stocik si está en el Valhalla ;) Y espero que Alvin no me haya quedado muy OoC ;w; En mi humilde opinión se volvió un poco más flexible, pero hasta ahí.

Gracias por sus reviews a: maggi lefay, Me-Me Rotamundo, abril contreras 37, Amai do, MissDinosaur, kristy92, HeiMao 3

Esto es todo, bonita semana a todos.

Saludos~


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Cuatro**_

* * *

Hiccup no le había dado la oportunidad a Alvin de seguir con su historia, cuando se había puesto de pie y prácticamente _voló_ fuera del Gran Salón sin dar ninguna explicación. Alvin rodó los ojos con fastidio y le dio un trago a su bebida, ya sabía que el chico había ido por sus lacayos (como le gustaba llamarlos); Valka, en cambio, emitió una muy leve risita, casi inaudible, al ver la reacción del hombre. Era justo como Stoick le hacía a Alvin cuando eran jóvenes, a su marido le encantaba hacerlo enojar. La sonrisa que tenía en su rostro pasó a ser una triste, estaba casi segura que con Alvin devuelta en Berk, Stoick no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de volver a molestarlo tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

―Tu hijo tal vez se parezca físicamente a ti, pero maldición que es idéntico a Stoick en su juventud: terco y siempre haciéndose el misterioso―dijo Alvin mientras volvía a beber.

Valka lo miró y apreció lo que ella tomó como un cumplido. Tal vez, _sólo_ tal vez, Alvin había cambiado. Pero eso no significaba que ella iba a olvidar lo que había hecho, jamás podría.

―¿Qué dijo Hiccup cuando se enteró de lo que hiciste?

―Literalmente, nada. Sólo montó en ese Furia Nocturna suyo y no supimos nada de él hasta dentro de tres días.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó la mujer alarmada―¿Y nadie se atrevió a ir a buscarlo?

―Por supuesto que sí. En esos tres días, Stoick trajo a toda la villa sin dormir buscándolo. Ese chico se puede esconder muy bien cuando se lo propone. ―Alvin frunció un poco sus labios―Supongo que no estuvo muy feliz cuando se enteró de que por mi culpa se quedó sin abuelo materno.

―Nadie estuvo feliz por la muerte de mi padre―dijo Valka mirándolo acusadoramente―Desobedeciste las órdenes de Stoick y todavía te atreviste a argumentar que había sido su culpa.

El ex-marginado se encogió de hombros.

―Ya pagué mi sentencia por la muerte del viejo Wrinkly***** con casi veinticinco años en el exilio.

―Para mí no es suficiente.

―Claro que no―argumentó el hombre mirándola ahora con reproche―Sólo viviste cinco años de mi exilio, los otros veinte no estuviste en Berk.

Valka arrugó su nariz y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco coloradas del coraje, sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón, así que giró su cabeza al lado contrario para no ver a Alvin y luego le dio un trago a su bebida. Era increíble como usando eso podía voltear la situación en su contra.

―Y dime... ¿por qué nunca regresaste?

Ahí va esa pregunta.

Valka no volvió a mirarlo ni tampoco le respondió. Gobber, Gothi, sus amigos de la infancia e incluso su hijo le han hecho ya esa pregunta y hasta el momento seguía sin poder dar una respuesta propia. Claro, ella siempre se dijo que todo iba a estar mejor si ella no estaba en Berk, pero en el fondo sabía que eso era lo que deseaba creerse. Sucedía que estar de regreso en Berk y volver a tener contacto con los humanos, sobretodo volver a ver a su hijo, le hicieron preguntarse exactamente lo mismo. Ya no estaba segura de esa respuesta que se dijo por veinte años.

Alvin no esperaba alguna respuesta pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. Con toda honestidad, él puede decir que no se sorprendió cuando supo que Valka ya no estaba en Berk, ya que en su opinión, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera. No porque no amara a Stoick, en realidad habían sido la pareja más empalagosa que había conocido en su vida; pero sus pensamientos en cuanto a los dragones eran muy diferentes y eso siempre ponía un obstáculo en su relación y con los demás vikingos. También admitía que aún tiempo después que se enteró de que había sido secuestrada por un dragón, siguió pensando en que era lo que ella se había buscado; y estaba seguro que muy en el fondo, Stoick creía lo mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Hiccup había regresado al Gran Salón con sus amigos detrás de él, justo como Alvin había pensado. Se cambiaron a una mesa más grande y una vez que todos estaban sentados, Hiccup le hizo una señal a Alvin.

―Decías.

El ex-marginado se aclaró la garganta.

―Como le estaba contando a Hiccup, mi barco se averió en una Isla de los Changewings...

―Espera―interrumpió Snotlout de mala gana y miró a Hiccup―¿Nos trajiste hasta aquí para oír una historia de Alvin? ¿Y todavía te atreviste a usar a tu dragón para sacarnos? ¿Enserio?

―Ser sacado de tu casa por un Furia Nocturna no es divertido―siguió Tuffnut―¡Mira! Me dejó una cicatriz en el hombro.

―Esa no es una cicatriz idiota, es tu tatuaje―le dijo su gemela rodando sus ojos―Y Toothless nos tomó con su boca chimuela.

Fishlegs los calló con desesperación ya que a él le encantaba oír cualquier tipo de historias que estuvieran relacionadas con dragones, aún si esas historias eran de Alvin. Astrid, en cambio, no había dejado de mirar a Hiccup. Eran muy raras las ocasiones en que el castaño mostraba un rostro de seriedad, y cuando lo hacía, lo mejor era prestar toda la atención y no fastidiarlo.

―Como decía―siguió Alvin mirando a los gemelos y a Snotlout de mala gana―Mi barco se averió en esa Isla, bueno el barco que robé, y mientras buscaba madera para poder repararlo me encontré con esto.

Alvin puso el huevo gris en el centro de la mesa, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

―¿Eso es un huevo de dragón? ―preguntó Fishlegs con mucho interés.

―Tienes un buen ojo―dijo Alvin y el chico se enderezó de orgullo.

―Woow, woow... Nunca había visto un huevo de este color―comentó Snotlout mientras lo agarraba y lo miraba de todos los ángulos―¿Es de un nuevo dragón?

―Lo más probable―Astrid le quitó el huevo a Snotlout para examinarlo mejor―Pero tiene la forma de un Changewing

―Es porque es de un Changewing―respondió Alvin.

―¡Ja! Que idiota―rió Tuffnut mientras le quitaba ahora a Astrid el huevo y alzó descuidadamente―Hasta yo se que sus huevos son de colores geniales.

―¿Por eso nos trajiste aquí? ―le preguntó Astrid a Hiccup, quién sólo asintió.

―¿Estás totalmente seguro de que es de Changewing? ―le cuestionó Valka al ex-marginado―Tal vez era de otro dragón

―Te aseguro que no era de ningún otro dragón, es más, no había dragones.

―¿Cómo? ―Hiccup de inmediato se sobresaltó ante lo dicho―¿A qué te refieres con que no había dragones? Nos acabas de decir a mí y a mi madre que tuviste problemas para reparar el barco.

―Claro que los tuve, pero jamás dije que por los dragones. Intenta reparar un barco sin civilización cerca y verás que no es tan fácil―Alvin suspiró al ver los rostros de los Haddock―Miren, me quedé en esa Isla por dos meses y en todo ese tiempo no hubo ningún Changewing, ni siquiera una pequeña señal de ellos o de algún otro dragón.

―Tal vez... tal vez estaban camuflados―dijo Fishlegs un poco dudoso

―Los Changewings no duran tanto tiempo camuflados―respondió Eret y los jóvenes lo miraron―¿Qué? Yo atrapaba dragones, ¿lo olvidan? Y ninguno duraba más de cinco horas camuflados, lo sé porque eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando lo hacían.

―Vacía...―comentó Hiccup con un hilo de voz―¿La isla estaba vacía?

Alvin asintió.

―Claro, quitando todos estos huevos que había por todo el lugar. Hiccup, tú me hiciste jurar que si volvía a lastimar a un dragón a no ser que fuera por una situación muy extrema y que me vea obligado a hacerlo, tendría que sufrir las consecuencias; y es por ti que me quedé más tiempo en esa isla.

―¿Qué?

―Me tardé dos semanas y media en reparar mi barco, y bien me pude haber ido pero no lo hice porque pensé que esos huevos podían nacer en cualquier momento y sé que si te enterabas que los había dejado solos, ibas a hacer un alboroto innecesario―explicó Alvin―Así que esperé hasta que nacieran y cuando me di cuenta que ya casi cumplía los dos meses en ese lugar, decidí irme.

―Quieres decir... ¿que nunca nacieron? ―preguntó Valka asustada

―Ninguno de los huevos en esa isla lo hizo y me arriesgué a traerme uno como prueba, ya que supuse que no me creerían.

Alvin señaló el huevo, y fue entonces que los dos adultos y Hiccup notaron que los gemelos se estaban peleando por él.

―¡Hey! Es mi turno ya de tenerlo―dijo Ruffnut con molestia.

La chica puso una mano sobre la cara de su hermano y con la otra quiso tomar el huevo, Tuffnut alzaba más lejos la mano para que ella no pudiera tomarlo. Y en un empujón...

**_¡Smak!_**

El huevo yacía en el suelo y con grietas en todo el cascarón.

―¡Ahh! ―gritó Fishlegs―¡Posiblemente acaban de asesinar a un bebé Changewing!

―Que no estabas oyendo―dijo Snotlout mientras señalaba el huevo―Alvin dijo que lleva dos meses sin nacer.

―¿Y desde cuando tú pones atención a algo? ―le preguntó Astrid extrañada.

―¡Lo vez hermana! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

―¿Mi culpa? Tú fuiste el engreído que no me lo quiso dar.

Hiccup golpeó la mesa con su mano y los miró sumamente enojado. Los gemelos de inmediato se calmaron y mostraron una mirada de arrepentimiento. Últimamente, desde el ataque de Drago para ser más específicos, cuando se trataba de dragones y más si era cuando se veían perjudicados, Hiccup se ponía un poco gruñón. Eret fue quien levantó el huevo y lo miró detenidamente unos momentos.

―Está vacío.

Todos se mostraron confundidos y sorprendidos. De inmediato, Eret le dio el huevo a Hiccup, y posteriormente él y su madre lo examinaron. El huevo no sólo se había agrietado, también se le había hecho un agujero en donde podían ver que efectivamente no había nada en su interior.

Hiccup dejó lentamente el huevo en la mesa y los demás chicos aprovecharon para ver su interior. Alvin fue quien vio que los Haddock sólo se estaban viendo, como si pudieran comunicarse con la mirada

―_Justo como dragones_―pensó.

* * *

*** **El viejo Wrinkly(Old Wrinkly) es efectivamente el abuelo materno de Hiccup pero en los libros, yo se que dije que iba a haber relación alguna con los libros, sin embargo tomé a este personaje como una excusa al no saber en realidad que hizo Alvin que fuera tan grave para ser expulsado y fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Que tal! Lamento haber tardado, su servidora esta un poco delicada de salud y hasta ahora me fue posible darme un respiro y decidí hacer este capítulo. Nuevamente batallé un poco y fue lo mejor que pude lograr, espero que les haya gustado; y me disculpo por Alvin tan OoC. Muchísimas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews y mp *reverencia*

Gracias por sus reviews a: abril contreras 37, Me-Me Rotamundo, kristy92 y Arksodia

Esto es todo, bonita semana a todos.

Saludos~


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Cinco**_

* * *

Rara vez el Gran Salón estaba sin gente, a menos claro que ya fuera muy tarde por la noche, por lo que no era extraño que los aldeanos entraran y salieran del lugar haciendo mucho ruido, y que además se escucharan carcajadas en el lugar de las conversaciones que los vikingos tenían. Pero en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron sentados, que ya no sabían ni cuánto tiempo llevaban, no habían dicho ni una sola palabra, siendo la única mesa en silencio de todo el lugar. Después de que todos habían visto el vacío interior del huevo, ninguno se había atrevido a volver a tocarlo y se quedó en medio de la mesa. Hiccup y Valka se miraban y de vez en cuando alguno asentía o negaba con la cabeza, y los chicos sabían perfectamente que se estaban comunicando con la mirada, aquello no era un secreto en realidad, ya que últimamente ellos dos habían estado haciendo eso cuando no querían que alguien supiera de lo que hablaban.

―Entonces... ―dijo Snotlout fastidiado de tanto silencio y misterio―Fishlegs, tú eres el ñoño de los dragones, ¿es malo que el huevo este vacío?

Fishlegs mostró un rostro de disgusto por el modo en que Snotlout lo llamó, pero aún así se aclaró su garganta para hablar.

―En realidad, hay una probabilidad del 15% de que un dragón hembra ponga un huevo infértil.

―Entonces no le veo el drama―comentó Ruffnut mientras se recostaba en la mesa―Un Changewing puso un huevo infértil, fin de la historia.

―Pero los huevos de Changewing son de colores y éste es totalmente gris―dijo Astrid con cierto tono de preocupación

―Uhhh, ¿tal vez se enfermó? ―Tuffnut imitó a su hermana pero él chocó su cara contra la mesa

―Creo que el problema en este caso no es que esté vacío, sino el cambio de color―siguió Fishlegs―¿Usted qué opina, señora Haddock?

Valka apartó la mirada de su hijo para ver al rubio y luego ladeó la cabeza.

―En mis veinte años viviendo con los dragones si hubo algunos que ponían huevos infértiles, pero jamás se habían alterado sus colores.

―En los seis meses que he estado aquí con ustedes nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero tal vez Tuffnut tiene razón―Eret tomó el huevo con cuidado y los chicos, menos Tuffnut quien sólo sonrió con orgullo, lo miraron como si acabara de decir algo indebido―Tal vez sea sólo una enfermedad que hizo que el huevo se pusiera gris.

―Aún así eso no explica que no había Changewings en su Isla―dijo Astrid mientras apoyaba su mejilla con su mano.

―¿No dijeron que todos los dragones emigran? ―preguntó Eret volviendo a dejar el huevo en la mesa.

―Los Changewings son muy territoriales, ellos no dejan su isla ni para poner sus huevos. ―Ahora la mirada de los chicos fue para Snotlout―¿Qué? Hasta yo pongo atención de vez en cuando en las clases.

―Eso es lo sorprendente―le comentó Fishlegs―Que prestes atención.

Snotlout resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Valka miró nuevamente a su hijo, quien parecía estar en su propio mundo porque hasta el momento no había hecho ningún tipo de comentario. Y efectivamente, el chico estaba pensando lo más rápido que podía para llegar a un tipo de conclusión de lo que estaba sucediendo; y a pesar de todo, si había logrado oír parte de la conversación, y si su madre no sabía dar una explicación, tomando en cuenta todo el tiempo que ha convivido con los dragones, entonces todo indicaba que algo no estaba bien. Y como Snotlout había dicho, los Changewing no abandonan su isla a menos de que sea algo necesario, por lo que no entendía su desaparición. ¿Cuántas veces no había ido a esa isla por simple diversión? En todos esos viajes siempre hubo dragones, montones de ellos, no pudieron haberse ido todos a otro parte si ese fuera el caso, después de todo era su hogar.

―Alvin―dijo Hiccup mirándolo y luego bajó su voz para que sólo él lo oyera―Te pido de favor que no hagas ningún tipo de comentario sobre Toothless y mi padre, el pueblo cree que fue Drago directamente quien... ya sabes.

―Era lógico―comentó el hombre sin mucha sorpresa―Después de todo sigue aquí con vida.

―No seas exagerado―le replicó Valka.

―¿Exagerado? ―Alvin había elevado su voz y más de un vikingo se volteó para mirarlo, luego el hombre habló en voz baja―El pueblo adoraba a Stoick y no importa todo lo que éste dragón ha hecho por Berk, al final los vikingos siempre buscan venganza y sabes que tengo razón―Alvin le devolvió la mirada a Hiccup―Pero como dije, si no le has hecho nada entonces yo tampoco lo haré. Te doy mi palabra de que no hablaré.

―Gracias―Hiccup lucía bastante aliviado de que Alvin aceptara guardar silencio. Y es que tenía razón, él mismo sabía que los vikingos llegaban a ser muy rencorosos y estaba consciente de que si supieran la verdad, la cabeza de su mejor amigo hubiera terminado en la entrada del Gran Salón en lugar de la escultura en honor a su padre. Hiccup dio un pequeño bostezo y miró a sus amigos―Tampoco quiero ni una palabra de esto, no hasta que sepamos exactamente qué es lo que está pasando.

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando con qué?

Hiccup cerró sus ojos con frustración y se talló su cara. Gobber puso una mano sobre su cabellera castaña y la revolvió.

―Venga, ¿por qué esas caras tan largas? ―el herrero miró a Alvin, quien le dio un trago a su bebida―Me sorprende que sigas con vida, ya habíamos apostado de que habías muerto luego de seis meses de no saber de ti.

Alvin sólo rodó sus ojos.

―Entonces―siguió Gobber mientras se sentaba a un lado de su aprendiz―¿Me dirán qué es lo que no quieren que la aldea no se entere?

―No te ofendas, pero después de Snotlout eres el peor para guardar secretos―le dijo Fishlegs

―¡Hey! ―reclamó el joven.

Gobber mostró un rostro de ofensa, pero antes de que dijera algo se fijó en el huevo que estaba en la mesa y lo señaló.

―¿Y eso qué es?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, como buscando algún tipo de excusa para decir. Hiccup suspiró. Bueno, si ya había visto el huevo, no había de otra más que contarle lo que en realidad era. Tardaron solamente cinco minutos en explicarle todo a Gobber, quien realmente se sorprendió.

―Entonces existe la posibilidad de que el huevo pueda ser infértil, pero no la que cambie de color.

―Correcto―dijo Hiccup agradecido de que Gobber estuviera de acuerdo en que no había que contar nada de esto―Así que voy a ir a la Isla de los Changewings para buscar algo que nos pueda decir qué pasó ahí.

―¿Qué vas a qué? ―preguntó Astrid inmediatamente―Hiccup, no puedes marcharte así nada más.

―¿A no?

El joven se puso de pie y salió del lugar, y Valka lo siguió. Gobber miró a Alvin y éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros, no mostraba mucho interés. Astrid golpeó la mesa con su vaso y también salió del Gran Salón. Snotlout, suspiró con pesadez y se puso de pie.

―¿Vienen? ―le preguntó a sus amigos.

Los otros cuatro jóvenes asintieron y también se marcharon.

Vieron que Astrid ya estaba detrás de Hiccup y parecía que los Haddock aceleraban más el paso para que la rubia no los alcanzara. Más adelante estaban Toothless y Cloudjumper, y cuando vieron a sus jinetes, los dos dragones se acercaron de inmediato a ellos.

―¡Hiccup! ―le gritó Astrid, algunos aldeanos la miraron con mucha sorpresa y es que a pesar de que ahora era el jefe, sólo ella y los chicos lo seguían tratando igual, y para el pueblo era como un pecado―¡Hiccup!

El joven ya se había montado sobre su dragón y la miró, para ese momento los demás chicos ya los habían alcanzado.

―Ya oíste a Alvin, ¡no hay dragones en una isla donde se supone que debe haber! ―dijo intentando hablar en voz baja para sólo ellos lo oyeran―Y todavía está el asunto del color del huevo. Astrid, algo no está bien y tengo que ir a ver

―Pero ya no puedes desaparecer por días como lo hacías antes―siguió insistiendo la rubia.

―Claro que puedo, sólo le diré a papá que...

Oh, maldición.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio y los demás desviaron la mirada. Momento incómodo. Hiccup se dejó caer hacia enfrente de Toothless para que no vieran su rostro en ese momento. Seis meses y todavía creía que su padre estaba vivo. A veces pensaba que estaba en algún tipo de viaje y que no tardaba en regresar, y que todo este asunto de ser Jefe sólo era provisional. Había momentos en que se preguntaba si llegaría el tiempo en que finalmente aceptara que él ya no estaba vivo y no tener que sentir ese gran vacío en el estómago, y que las ganas de gritar y llorar desaparecieran.

Toothless emitió un sonido triste y se acostó. Hiccup se incorporó y miró a su dragón confundido.

―¿Toothless? ―le habló con voz calmada.

Toothless sólo se limitó a dar otro sonido triste y bajó sus orejas. Si alguien también sentía mucho la muerte de Stoick era su dragón, y para Toothless era peor ya que había sido él quien terminó con su vida. Hiccup acarició levemente el costado de su cabeza pero ni con eso Toothless se levantó.

―Amigo, tenemos que irnos―Toothless negó suavemente con la cabeza, lo que fastidió un poco a Hiccup―Toothless.

―Creo que no quieren ir―dijo su madre ya que Cloudjumper también se había acostado.

El castaño volvió dejarse ir hacia enfrente de Toothless y dio un gemido de frustración, pero al mismo tiempo relajó su cuerpo

―Bien, no iremos a ningún lado―dijo sin levantarse.

Astrid lo miró con cierta tristeza, pero en realidad estaba aliviada, y se acercó a él.

―Es tu primera fiesta como Jefe―dijo ella mientras ponía una mano sobre Toothless―Si te vas, todos van a comenzar a hablar de que los abandonaste aunque sabemos que ese no es el caso.

―Me he dado cuenta de que su gente es un... poco convenenciera y contradictoria―comentó Eret mientras ponía sus brazos en su cadera

―No tienes idea―le respondió Snotlout.

―¿Y por qué no nos esperamos hasta que nuestros dragones regresen para ir a la isla? ―dijo Fishlegs―Después de todo esto si se tiene que investigar

―¡Asombroso! ―gritó Ruffnut y luego chocó cabeza con su hermano.

―¡Una misión secreta!

Snotlout rodó sus ojos al igual que Astrid.

―¡Esto no es nada de alegrarse! ―les gritó Astrid.

Mientras ellos volvían a enfrascarse en su conversación, Valka sonrió con ternura. Su hijo tenía muy buenos amigos que le evitaban grandes problemas. Ella sabía que ellos también deseaban saber lo que pasaba con los dragones, pero siendo Hiccup todavía nuevo con esto de ser Jefe, debía tener cuidado. Berk podía adorarlo ahora, pero a cualquier error ellos se iban a aprovechar.

Un fuerte ronquido los sorprendió. Toothless volvió a alzar sus orejas y luego se puso de pie. Comenzó a girar en círculos, como buscando el origen de ese sonido. Otro ronquido. El Furia Nocturna alzó su mirada y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Astrid acercó su cabeza hacia Hiccup, quien continuaba recostado hacia el frente de su dragón y se sorprendió cuando dio un ronquido.

―¿Se durmió? ―preguntó Eret con un rostro incrédulo.

―No sabía que roncaba―confesó Astrid y luego miró a Valka―¿Cuánto tiempo tiene en no dormir?

―No estoy segura―la mujer se encogió de hombros pero estaba sonriendo―Últimamente ha estado tomando algo que le trajo el mercader Johann, un polvo café que se toma con leche de yak para poder mantenerse despierto. Supongo que el efecto de eso se terminó.

Cuando Hiccup volvió a roncar, Toothless aulló levemente, parecía que ese sonido le molestaba. Valka rió levemente y caminó hasta el Furia Nocturna.

―¿Qué te parece si llevamos a tu jinete a su cama?

Toothless asintió y se marchó junto con ella.

―Entonces...¿no hacemos nada? ―preguntó Snotlout.

Astrid negó levemente con la cabeza.

―Solo nos queda esperar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Lamento el pequeño retraso, pero tuve problemas para desarrollar este capítulo y francamente no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Aún así espero que les haya gustado. Gracias nuevamente por sus reviews y mp! Ahora, gracias a la serie me di cuenta de ciertos comportamientos que tiene el pueblo, como es olvidar todo lo que un dragón ha hecho y algo que hizo dicho dragón los perjudica; para mi si son como convenencieros.

Gracias por sus reviews a: maggi lefay, Me-Me Rotamundo, zendayagomez, Guest (gracias por el consejo!) y MissDinosaur.

Esto es todo, bonita semana a todos.

Saludos~


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Seis**_

* * *

_Un pequeño castaño de alrededor de cinco años estaba jugando entre la hierba y tenía un palo de madera con su mano, el cual aparentaba ser una espada y la movía torpemente simulando un ataque. Golpeaba las grandes piedras que lo rodeaban y algunos troncos de árboles mientras sonreía y reía con toda inocencia._

―_¡Muere dragón!_ ―_exclamó cuando volvió a pegarle al árbol._

_Cuando el niño se dio la vuelta, tropezó con sus pies y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cara. Cuando se incorporó un poco, su rostro estaba lleno de lodo y tierra al igual que su ropa, y comenzó a dar unos leves sollozos, pues aparte de que le dolía su nariz y barbilla, también se había raspado sus manos. Entones un hombre de gran tamaño se acercó a él, lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y lo levantó suavemente hasta ponerlo totalmente de pie, luego se agachó para estar a su altura y le empezó sacudir sus ropas. El niño seguía sollozando un poco, pero jamás dio el grito total de un llanto, y mientras le sacudían su ropa, sorbía fuertemente su nariz._

―_Ya, ya_―_le dijo el hombre amablemente_―_No pasó nada. _

_El niño lo miró con sus vidriosos ojos verdes y el hombre sólo le sonrió para después alborotarle un poco su cabellera castaña._

―_Un Jefe nunca muestra sus sentimientos frente a su pueblo. _

―_Pero no soy el Jefe_―_le respondió el pequeño con voz quebradiza. _

―_Pero lo serás_―_insistió el hombre y luego le sonrió_―_Algún día, cuando yo ya no esté, vas a ser el Jefe y serás el más grande que jamás haya visto Berk. _

_A pesar de esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, el niño le sonrió con basta alegría e inocencia, ignorando el significado detrás del "cuando yo ya no esté". El hombre se puso de pie y puso sus manos sobre su cadera. _

―_Muy bien Hiccup, vamos entonces a pescar. _

―_¡Sí!_ ―_el niño parecía haber olvidado su tristeza y comenzó a andar junto con el hombre_―_Tal vez ahora si pueda atrapar a un troll_

_El hombre dio una gran risa nerviosa y luego negó con su cabeza._

―_Los trolls no existen._

―_Gobber dice que sí y que se roban los calcetines, aunque sólo los izquierdos. _

―_¿De verdad?_

_El vikingo entonces tomó al niño del estómago y lo elevó, posteriormente comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Hiccup comenzó a reírse a grandes carcajadas._

―_¡Papá! ¡No!_

_Entonces la imagen cambió abruptamente. Un Hiccup de veinte años estaba pegado a una roca de enorme tamaño, con un Furia Nocturna frente a él listo para atacarlo y cuando volteó su cabeza, vio a ese mismo hombre correr a toda velocidad hacia él. Entró en pánico y extendió su brazo con la esperanza de que se detuviera._

―_¡Papá! ¡No! _

_El hombre lo empujó y él recibió el disparo en su lugar._

* * *

Hiccup abrió sus ojos espontáneamente y se incorporó, miró a todas partes sólo para darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación. Puso una mano sobre su cabeza, sentía un leve dolor que lo estaba molestando. Su cuerpo comenzó a dar involuntariamente leves temblores, entonces levantó sus rodillas y las abrazó, después ocultó su rostro en ellas. Lo que había comenzado como un perfecto sueño terminó en su peor pesadilla. En ese momento no sabía cómo fue que llegó hasta su habitación ni quién lo había traído, su mente sólo estaba enfocada en su sueño. Ambas partes eran memorias de su padre, cuando lo había llevado por primera vez a pescar y la segunda sobre las última vez que lo vio con vida. Por sueños como esos odiaba dormir. La mayoría creía que era por el trabajo de ser Jefe, pero la verdad era por decisión propia no dormir precisamente para evitar ese tipo de sueños.

Una vez que ya calmado, se levanto lentamente de su cama y se fijó que incluso le habían cambiado de ropa por una más cómoda para dormir. Bajó las escaleras y vio a su madre y a Gobber en el comedor. Ventajas de ser Jefe: tener una propia cocina en casa y no tener que ir al Gran Salón (no todas las casas de los vikingos tenían cocina).

―Buenos días―saludó Gobber mientras alzaba su tarro.

―¿Días? ―preguntó Hiccup algo confundido mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.

―Dormiste parte de la tarde y toda la noche de ayer―le respondió Valka y luego lo miró detenidamente―¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez un poco pálido.

Hiccup sólo le sonrió.

―Estoy bien―entonces el chico cambió su cara se somnolencia por una de sorpresa―Espera, ¿dices que me quedé dormido desde ayer en la tarde?

―Sí.

―¡¿Por qué me dejaron?! ―Hiccup se puso inmediatamente de pie y se dirigió a un gabinete, de donde sacó una taza y un bote de aluminio. Luego, tomó la jarra de leche caliente de yak que estaba en medio de la mesa y se sirvió―Necesito café―murmuró.

―¿Café? ―le preguntó Valka, ella vio entonces que se sirvió tres cucharadas de un polco café que estaba en el bote de aluminio―Oh no, no vas a tomarte eso que te trajo el mercader Johann. ¡Es por eso que no has dormido!

―Se llama café, mamá. Y es gracias a esto que se me quita lo adormecido y puedo estar más activo―explicó Hiccup mientras le daba un trago y luego puso un rostro de placer.

―Pues yo lo probé una vez y déjame decirte que es lo más amargo que he probado en mi vida―dijo Gobber mientras hacía una expresión de disgusto.

―Johann dijo que si no querías que supiera así, podrías endulzarlo con azúcar de caña. Pero yo lo prefiero así―nuevamente Hiccup cambió su rostro a uno de sorpresa―A ver, si yo estaba dormido, ¿qué pasó con el resto de los deberes que debía terminar?

―Tus amigos se encargaron de eso―dijo su madre con calma, alzó una libreta y luego se la dio a su hijo―Es una suerte que escribas todos tus quehaceres, así supieron qué hacer exactamente y debo decirte que nada salió mal. A excepción del trabajo de los gemelos, pero Astrid y Eret lo pudieron manejar.

Hiccup terminó de un sólo trago su café y subió las escaleras. Gobber y Valka se miran entre ellos y la mujer suspiró.

―La primera vez que lo vi, Hiccup tenía un brillo en sus ojos y ahora...―dijo Valka un tanto preocupada por su hijo―¿Esto de ser Jefe lo estará afectando?

―Es solo el principio Valka, una vez que Hiccup se acostumbre ya verás que se va a relajar un poco―comentó Gobber―Nunca aceptó las enseñanzas de ser Jefe de Stoick, por eso está batallando.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Él no quería ser Jefe.

Valka entonces comprendió ese rostro en Hiccup en el momento en que él y ella estaban volando con sus dragones juntos por primera vez, ella le expresó lo bien que se sentía estar arriba y lo libre que era volar. ¿Cómo no se había percatado en este tiempo que Hiccup no deseaba ese cargo? A pesar de que no lo quería, él siempre estaba sonriendo y conservaba su buen humor, no como ahora.

Hiccup bajó nuevamente, ya cambiado con su armadura y tomó su libreta.

―¿Toothless salió a volar esta mañana? ―preguntó el castaño mientras veía en su libreta los deberes de hoy.

―Puntualmente con Cloudjumper―le respondió su madre.

El chico sonrió con tristeza, dejó nuevamente su libreta en la mesa y se despidió de los dos.

Las mañanas en Berk era lo más pesado de su trabajo. Había cosas pendientes del día anterior y cosas nuevas que hacer, además de que surgían también más problemas. Cuando lo vieron, primero le daban los buenos días y después le contaban sus problemas. Hiccup intentaba ser paciente y también buscaba el modo de ser justo, pero a veces le daban ganas de gritarles y decirles que pensaran por ellos mismos, ya que había cosas que sólo necesitaban un poco de cerebro y podían resolverlos por sí solos.

Una vez que ya había delegado qué hacer, miró hacia el cielo. Ah, añoraba mucho volar por las mañanas. Quería volver a sentir ese vacío en el estómago al caer de una gran altura , sentir ese mareo luego de dar giros y piruetas con Toothless. Otra parte difícil de las mañanas era recodar todo lo que ya no podía hacer.

―Buenos días

Hiccup se giró para ver a Astrid y sonrió cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, al menos ella no ha cambiado.

―Buenos días, my lady.

Astrid logró ver detrás de esos ojos aparentemente felices, la tristeza que había en ellos.

―Muy bien, dilo.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Hay algo que te preocupa, Hiccup―insistió Astrid―Cuéntamelo.

Hiccup lo pensó un poco pero decidió platicarle sobre el sueño que había tenido, después de todo Astrid era alguien de confianza y sabía que siempre estaría ahí para él; pero él prefería no compartir este tipo de cosas, no quería verse débil ante los demás.

Cuando terminó su relato, Astrid lo miró detenidamente.

―Hiccup, yo se que ha de ser difícil, pero tienes que superarlo. No creo que a tu padre le gustaría verte así.

―Lo sé, pero en este caso es... otra cosa lo que me molesta de ese sueño.

―¿Y qué es? ―le preguntó la rubia interesada.

Hiccup se mordió su labio inferior. Astrid pensó que hasta ese momento que jamás había visto a Hiccup de ese modo, tan... tan... vulnerable. A través de los años, no importaba cuánto lo molestaba, el chico siempre se mantuvo firme ante todo. Pero ahora parecía débil con sus sentimientos.

―¿Hiccup? ―insistió ella para que le dijera lo que sucedía.

―Antes de que conociera a Toothless hubo un momento en que yo... yo... deseé que mi padre no estuviera

Lo había dicho con un tono de voz muy bajo pero Astrid logró oírlo a la perfección. La chica se sorprendió ante esa revelación. No era un secreto que Hiccup y Stoick tenían una relación complicada, pero al pasar el tiempo parecía que esa relación había mejorado.

―Era un niño―siguió Hiccup con calma―Y veía a todos ustedes con sus padres y yo... me enojaba porque el mío no se daba un momento para estar conmigo... Y entonces lo pensé, sólo fue una vez pero aún así se cruzó por mi mente que... que era mejor si papá no estuviera. Me daba igual.

Astrid lo abrazó. En ningún momento Hiccup mostró señales de que iba a llorar, pero ella sabía perfectamente que lo estaba evitando.

―Tú mismo lo has dicho, eras sólo un niño―le dijo Astrid sin soltarlo―No dejes que eso te quite los buenos recuerdos que tienes de tu padre, ni tampoco sientas que su muerte es tu culpa.

Hiccup prefirió ya no decir nada y apartó con delicadeza a Astrid. La miró por unos momentos y luego le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ambos se sonrieron sonrojados. De pronto Toothless descendió del cielo y le pegó a Hiccup en la espalda con su hocico.

―¡Hey! ―dijo Hiccup un poco más alegre de ver a su mejor amigo―¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo?

Toothless salto entusiasmado y siguió pegándole a Hiccup suavemente hasta que el muchacho lo comenzó a acariciar.

―Creo que haz chiflado mucho a alguien―comentó Astrid con una risita.

―Eso me dice mi madre.

―¿Qué te parece si le damos una vuelta a la Academia? ―le propuso la chica―Será divertido ver como Fishlegs aburre a los alumnos con la teoría.

―Oh, nada me gustaría más que...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, varios vikingos comenzaron a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el puerto, con armas en sus manos. Y entre todos visualizaron a Eret. Dicho chico los vio y se detuvo frente a ellos.

―Es un llamado, un barco desconocido se acerca.

―¿Otra vez? ―dijo Astrid preocupada.

El puerto no estaba muy lejos, por lo tanto Hiccup corrió con Toothless a su lado en lugar de montarlo, detrás de él le seguían Astrid y Eret. Cuando llegaron hasta las costas, las personas le abrieron paso a Hiccup para que se acercara.

―¿Hola?

Esta era siempre la misma rutina, todos armados esperando un ataque y él poniéndose al frente de todos para poder determinar si era amigo o enemigo.

Entonces, cuatro hombres se alzaron y desde la orilla de su barco, apuntaron con sus ballestas hacia Hiccup. Toothless rugió como amenaza y luego de un brinco se puso frente a su jinete. Los vikingos también se pusieron a la defensiva y estaban listos para cualquier ataque. Hiccup también alzó su espada Inferno y le prendió fuego. Durante estos seis meses, él había aprendido a no mostrarse indefenso si no quería verse como un blanco fácil.

―No queremos hacer daño―dijo uno de los hombres desde el barco―Sólo venimos por suministros para seguir nuestro curso.

―No es la mejor manera de pedirlos ni tampoco de presentarse―respondió Hiccup con cierto tono de irritabilidad.

El hombre alzó un poco la ballesta y pudieron ver mejor su rostro. Su rostro regordete estaba un poco sucio de tierra y debido al gran gorro de piel que llevaba no se podía distinguir su cabello.

―Yo te conozco―dijo el hombre al momento en que volvió a alzar su arma―¡Tu tribu fue quien secuestró a nuestro capitán!

―¿Qué? ―comentó Hiccup confundido.

―Un momento...

Astrid miró a Eret, quien bajó su daga y dio unos pasos hacia Hiccup.

―¿Birghir?*****

Nuevamente el hombre bajó la ballesta y vio a Eret, entonces mostró una enorme sonrisa de alegría y sorpresa.

―¡Eret! ―gritó.

Los otros tres hombres también bajaron sus armas cuando Birghir lo mencionó.

―¡Es verdad! ¡Es Eret!

―¡No puedo creerlo!

―¡Eret está vivo!

Los cuatro hombres descendieron del barco y Eret se acercó hasta ellos, se saludaron con mucha alegría y apreció.

―¡Chicos! No pensé que iba a volver a verlos―dijo Eret impresionado.

―Ni nosotros creímos que íbamos a volver a verte―siguió Birghir―Pensamos que te habían matado los Hooligans.

―O que Drago te había matado.

―O que un dragón lo había hecho

―O que te habían soltado en el frío mar y que habías muerto congelado.

―Gracias―dijo Eret con sarcasmo―Es grandioso que ustedes tengan tanta fe en mí.

Hiccup dio un paso hacia el frente y los cuatro hombres empujaron a Eret hacia atrás de ellos, luego le apuntaron a Hiccup con sus ballestas.

―¡Sube al barco Eret! Navega sin nosotros y sálvate de estos apestosos que te mantienen prisionero.

―Auch―dijo Hiccup fingiendo dolor―Eso ha sido muy grosero.

Eret se puso entre Hiccup y sus amigos.

―Ellos no me tienen prisionero―explicó Eret―En realidad me salvaron la vida y me dejaron vivir aquí.

―¿Enserio? ―preguntó Birghir.

Hiccup sonrió de lado y se supo al nivel de Eret, después les extendió su mano.

―Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock el Tercero, bienvenidos a Berk.

Dudaron unos momentos pero al final Birghir aceptó el saludo.

―Si Eret dice que está todo bien, entonces no tenemos problemas.

Los vikingos bajaron sus armas y respiraron con alivio al saber que no iba a haber ningún combate. Toothless les gruñó un poco cuando se acercó a Hiccup y los cuatro hombres retrocedieron con nerviosismo. Eret rió al ver su reacción.

―No se preocupen, ya se acostumbrarán―les dijo mientras les señalaba que caminaran―Los llevaré a mi casa.

―¿Tienes una casa?

Eret asintió con alegría. Astrid también los saludo y luego todos comenzaron a caminar hasta el hogar e Eret. Eret les explicó entonces que ellos eran parte de su flota de caza-dragones y que eran sus únicos amigos en los que podía confiar en aquel entonces.

―¿Cómo llegaron a Berk? ―les preguntó Hiccup interesado―Por estas fechas las personas generalmente evitan la Isla debido a la cantidad de dragones que se juntan cerca de aquí.

―Oh, estamos conscientes de eso―dijo Birghir―La llaman la Isla Dragón, ¿no? Pasamos por ahí.

―¿De verdad? ―cuestionó Eret impresionado―¿Pasaron por una isla repleta de dragones sin salir heridos? ―luego silbó―Me impresionan chicos.

Los hombres rieron apreciando el cumplido.

―Lo sé, pero eso no es lo mejor.

Birghir se detuvo al igual que el resto. Hiccup, Astrid y Eret lo miraron esperando a que contara lo que sea que tenía que decir.

―¡No había ni un sólo dragón en la Isla!

* * *

***No sé si los amigos/compañeros de Eret en la película tengan nombres oficiales, así que yo le puse este nombre.**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Que tal! Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia. Nuevamente les agradezco a todos por darse un tiempo en leer! Ahora, hay una razón por la que este capítulo fue más largo de lo normal. La otra semana ya comienzo mi quinto semestre en la Universidad(maldición tiempo, ¿por qué pasas tan rápido? ;w;) y como son los primeros días y todo lo demás me tomará tiempo en actualizar en lo que me pongo al corriente; y como no sé si podré subir otro capítulo en esta semana, pues aquí tienen este.

Gracias por sus reviews a: kristy92, Atzuko-san y stephanyluna

Esto es todo, bonita semana a todos.

Saludos~


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Siete**_

* * *

Tal vez Hiccup seguía sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa ya había dejado de expresar algún tipo de felicidad. En realidad la sonrisa era forzada, llena de sorpresa e irrealismo. Ni Astrid ni Eret sabían qué esperar de él ahora, ellos también estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de Birghir y no tenían idea de que decir o qué hacer al respecto. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido; primero los huevos sin color y vacíos de los Changewings, luego la falta de ellos en su isla. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando al mundo?

Unas voces familiares comenzaron a escucharse. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut y Ruffnut se acercaron a ellos, y a diferencia de sus personas, se veían muy contentos.

―¡Ya tenemos un nuevo obstáculo para la próxima carrera de dragones! ―dijo Ruffnut con alegría, posteriormente alzó una piedra.

―¡Sí! ¡Vamos a lanzar unas enormes rocas en llamas! ―siguió su gemelo y después los dos chocaron sus cabezas.

―Yo diría que sería mejor un lanzallamas para cada vuelta que demos―dijo Snotlout con un aire soñador.

Los gemelos lo miraron con un rostro aburrido.

―¿Qué es un lanzallamas? ―le preguntó Ruffnut.

―Ya sabes... es algo que... lanza llamas.

―Que idiota, para eso están los dragones―comentó Tuffnut y luego se empezó a reír de Snotlout junto con su hermana.

Fishlegs notó la seriedad en sus tres amigos, además de que se preguntaba quiénes eran los cuatro sujetos que estaban con ellos. Entonces, sorprendiendo a todos, Hiccup tomó del cuello a Birghir y lo acercó bruscamente hacia él.

―¿Te parece "mejor" que no hubiera dragones en la isla? ―le dijo Hiccup con voz sombría―No le veo lo mejor en eso.

Eret inmediatamente se acercó a ambos y apartó a Hiccup de su amigo y se puso entre los dos.

―¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ―le preguntó Eret enojado por su comportamiento―Recuerda que ellos se dedican a atrapar dragones, es obvio que encuentran esto como una buena noticia.

El rostro de Hiccup se puso colorado y le dio un golpe a Eret en su cara. Los amigos de Eret de inmediato lo rodearon y Fishlegs y Tuffnut tomaron a Hiccup para que no volviera a pegarle.

―¡Esto no es una buena noticia! ―gritó totalmente fuera de control.

Eret apartó a sus compañeros y estaba a un paso de acercarse a Hiccup cuando Snotlout lo detuvo.

―Tienes que calmarte―le dijo con seriedad.

―Lo haré cuando él se calme primero―respondió Eret aún molesto.

Hiccup dio grandes respiraciones para calmarse y luego se quitó a Fishlegs y a Tuffnut. Entonces miró a Birghir, quien seguía en una actitud de defensa.

―¿No hay dragones en la isla?

―No―dijo Birghir―Al menos no los vimos.

―¿Entonces no estás seguro? ―continuó Hiccup.

Astrid quiso intervenir, pero el castaño le lanzó una mirada fulminante para que no hiciera nada. Ruffnut estaba con Fishlegs, Tuffnut y Snotlout, muy confundidos por lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero por el comportamiento de Hiccup y por lo que acababa de preguntar, algo iba mal con los dragones.

―¡Responde! ―le gritó desesperado.

―A simple vista no se vio nada―le respondió uno de los otros tres sujetos―Ni tampoco había un solo ruido, por lo que asumimos que no había dragones.

Hiccup maldijo y se dio la media vuelta sólo para darse cuenta que Toothless ya no estaba con él, en algún momento su dragón se debió haber ido y eso provocó que volviera a maldecir. Se alejó de los chicos sin ofrecer algún tipo de disculpa o explicación, y ellos pudieron ver sus cejas fruncidas y se estaba mordiendo su labio.

―¿Estás bien Eret? ―le preguntó Astrid con un poco de culpabilidad, aunque ella no tuvo nada que ver.

Eret se tocó su mejilla y entrecerró un poco sus ojos.

―Aparentemente se ve débil pero realmente golpea fuerte.

―Lo siento

―Tú no eres quien debe disculparse―dijo Eret un poco más tranquilo―Jamás lo había visto de esa manera

―No nosotros―siguió Fishlegs preocupado―¿Qué ocurrió que lo puso de esa manera?

―Los amigos de Eret dicen que no pasaron por la Isla Dragón y no había dragones―dijo Astrid

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamaron los jóvenes preocupados.

―¡Meatlug! ―lloró Fishlegs

―¿Pero no acaban de decir que sólo fue a simple vista? ―comentó Snotlout intentando ser positivo.

―Ya habíamos pasado por ahí anteriormente―dijo Eret acercándose a sus amigos―De esa isla eran la mayoría de los dragones que atrapábamos, y les aseguro que mucho antes de lograr acercarnos a ella ya había dragones por todos lados atacando.

―Bueno, Hiccup y su madre son los únicos que tienen a sus dragones, tal vez ya se fueron volando con ellos para investigar―Tuffnut apreció las miradas que le dieron―¿Qué?

Astrid corrió de inmediato en dirección a la casa de Hiccup, seguida por sus amigos. Ella conocía a Hiccup a la perfección y justo como había dicho Tuffnut, lo más probable era que él se fuera como lo quería hacer ayer. Si los dragones estaban en problemas, no había forma alguna de entrar en razón con Hiccup, actuaría impulsivamente sin importarle lo que los demás digan.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Hiccup ya estaba sobre Toothless y Valka sobre Cloudjumper.

―¿Vas a irte? ―preguntó Astrid preocupada―Hiccup, no puedes...

―No me vas a convencer esta vez Astrid―interrumpió el castaño―No me voy a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados a esperar a que los dragones regresen para investigar qué es lo que está pasando.

―Pero no puedes irte―siguió Fishlegs nervioso―Eres el Jefe, Hiccup.

Hiccup los miró unos momentos, parecía que ahora se debatía entre sí ir o no. Valka, montada sobre Cloudjumper, se acercó a él.

―Puedo ir yo sola, hijo―le dijo con calma―Ellos tienen razón, tú eres el Jefe ahora, no puedes irte libremente sin alguna explicación.

―No―dijo él seriamente―Dejó a Snotlout a cargo.

―¡Ja! ―gritó el mencionado―Ya vieron que... espera...

―¿¡Qué!? ―exclamaron todos, e inclusive el mismo Snotlout, sorprendidos.

―Di que es una broma, por favor di que es una broma―repetía Fishlegs alterado.

Hiccup no respondió y acomodó su pie en el pedal de Toothless. Astrid se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

―Hiccup, la aldea va a enloquecer cuando se enteren―le dijo no muy contenta.

―Ya lidiaré con ellos después―Hiccup quitó su brazo de su agarre y después tocó suavemente a Toothless al costado de su cabeza―Vamos a amigos.

Valka cerró sus ojos y se alzó con su dragones cuando Hiccup lo hizo. Astrid le volvió a gritar en un inútil intento por detenerlo, pero madre e hijo ya habían avanzado. Todo Berk los vio irse y de inmediato comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, preguntándose qué es lo que estaba pasando y el por qué su Jefe acababa de marcharse sin decir una palabra.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, toda la villa estaba reunida en el Gran Salón esperando respuestas de a donde se había ido Hiccup y cuando iba a volver. Gobber, quien ya estaba enterado de la situación, estaba al frente junto con Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut y Ruffnut; ya que siendo los más cercanos a Hiccup debían saber algo. Eret estaba con la demás multitud y con sus amigos, al joven ya se le había pasado su enojo y la verdad que estaba preocupado por Hiccup.

―¿De verdad dejó a Snotlout a cargo?

―¡Berk arderá en llamas!

―Nos acabamos de recuperar del ataque de Drago, no necesitamos otra tragedia.

Snotlout rodó sus ojos al notar toda la negatividad de la aldea, mientras que los gemelos se rieron de él.

―¡Cállense todos! ―gritó Gobber―Todos saben que Hiccup no hace nada sin pensar...

Hubo miradas acusadoras y Gobber aclaró su garganta.

―...La mayor parte del tiempo. Pero deben saber qué él no nos dejaría a cargo de alguien irresponsable―hubo todavía más miradas y Gobber se puso nervioso―El punto es que debemos confiar en Hiccup y en su elección de dejar a Snotlout a cargo de Berk.

Snotlout dio un paso al frente y luego habló:

―Si tienen algo pendiente, no duden en...

―¡Los yaks han escapado del rebaño!

―¡Mi casa sigue sin techo!

―¡Éste tipo se robó mi oveja!

―¡Mi hija sigue sin nombre!

Más y más quejas le seguían cayendo a Snotlout, quien puso un rostro lleno de desesperación al oírlos a todos juntos. Astrid y el resto de los chicos estaban detrás de él, y lo estaban mirando sufrir.

―¿No deberíamos ayudarlo? ―preguntó Fishlegs un poco preocupado.

―Deberíamos―dijo Astrid pero luego sonrió―Pero es divertido verlo así. Él siempre dijo que quería ser Jefe o que sería un mejor Jefe, esta es su oportunidad de probar lo duro que es el trabajo en realidad.

―Ustedes son muy malos―comentó Gobber

―Pues tu tampoco lo ayudas―le dijo Ruffnut.

Gobber sólo silbó y se alejó de ellos.

―¡SILENCIO! ―gritó Snotlout desesperado y todos se callaron. Dio varios respiros y después miró a todos―Junten a los hombres más rápidos y mándelos al bosque, y llévense a los gemelos, ellos saben la ubicación de las cuevas donde se esconden los yaks. Si ya tiene lo necesario para construir el techo de su casa, junte a las personas más fuertes y llévelos hasta su propiedad; Fishlegs ve con ellos, tú eres el segundo mejor en construir cosas.

"―Si para esta misma tarde no te devuelven tu oveja, tendrán que arreglar las cosas como vikingos que son, pero recuerden que tienen tres opciones*****. Lléveme a su hija más tarde a mi casa para que podamos nombrarla...

Snotlout siguió dando instrucciones y está demás decir que todos estaban absolutamente sorprendidos por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, incluso los chicos estaban boquiabiertos. Realmente nunca pensaron que él tuviera la habilidad de dar buenas órdenes sin decir nada estúpido o quedar como tal.

―¿Algo más? ―preguntó Snotlout y al no obtener respuesta siguió―¡A trabajar entonces!

Todos abandonaron el Gran Salón, hablando entre ellos sobre la probabilidad del Ragnarok al ver lo bien que le había ido a Snotlout. Y cuando se quedó sólo, exhaló profundamente y luego sacó de su chaleco una libreta y la besó.

―Gracias Hiccup, por dejar esto en tu casa.

La verdad fue que Snotlout se había escabullido a la casa del joven Jefe y tomó la libreta con todos los apuntes de los quehaceres pendientes.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días y ni Hiccup ni Valka habían regresado. Lo preocupante era que tampoco los dragones lo habían hecho. Los chicos habían mantenido la promesa en no contarles nada a los aldeanos sobre la supuesta desaparición de los dragones ni tampoco sobre los huevos infértiles. La aldea, para sorpresa de todos, seguía igual de funcional. Debían reconocer que Snotlout si se estaba esforzando en ser un buen Jefe, aunque había momentos en que hacía cosas tontas.

―Juro que cuando llegue le voy a cortar la otra pierna―murmuró Astrid de mal humor mientras cortaba madera salvajemente con su hacha

―No seas mentirosa―le dijo Ruffnut, quien también hacía lo mismo―Lo más seguro es que lo vas a golpear en el hombro y luego lo besarás, esa es la costumbre.

Astrid se sonrojó pero aún así partió fuertemente el tronco. La chica miró a su mejor amiga y por primera vez vio una expresión de total seriedad en Ruffnut.

―¿Qué te ocurre? ―le preguntó Astrid

―¿Te sorprende que yo también muestre mi lado serio? ―le dijo Ruffnut luego de volver a cortar otro tronco―Estoy preocupada por los dragones.

Astrid no ocultó su rostro sorprendido. Como Ruffnut siempre se mostraba ignorante de todo y que tomaba todo como broma, no creyó que ella se tomaría muy enserio sobre lo que ocurría con los dragones.

―No hay de qué preocuparnos―dijo Astrid luego de un momento de silencio y partió otro tronco―Ya verás que Hiccup encontrará alguna respuesta y evitará lo que sea que esté pasando.

Ruffnut cortó el último tronco y luego miró a Astrid.

―¿Y si no?

Antes de que la rubia contestara, alguien gritó.

―¡Miren!

Las chicas alzaron su vista y lograron ver a lo lejos en el cielo, algo acercarse.

―¡Son los dragones! ―gritó Eret, quien pasaba por donde ellas estaban con un canasto de pescado detrás de él.

Snotlout suspiró de alivio cuando ya se estaban acercando y vio a Hiccup y a Valka al frente de ellos. Tenía que admitir que ser Jefe si era algo difícil. Los dragones aterrizaron y cada persona corrió a para buscar al suyo. Cuando Astrid vio a Stormfly, ella la abrazó de su pico

―Te extrañé chica―le dijo y ella recibió un lengüetazo como respuesta

Astrid se rió y luego suspiró aliviada. Sabía que Hiccup iba a encontrar la manera de traerlos a todos de regreso. Miró como Ruffnut abrazaba con felicidad a la cabeza de su dragón, aún después de cinco años seguía sin saber quién era el dueño de Barf y Belch.

Entonces vio a Hiccup bajar de Toothless. Le dio otro abrazo a Stormfly y luego se acercó a él, pensando en hacer lo que Ruffnut había predicho, pero cuando vio el rostro de su novio se detuvo. Hiccup no lucía contento, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Miró a Valka, quién abrazó con mucho sentimiento a Cloudjumper, ella tampoco lucía feliz. Cuando regresó su mirada a Hiccup, el chico estaba poniendo su frente sobre la de Toothless, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y luego dijo en un susurro:

―Todo estará bien.

¿Todo estará bien? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

―Hiccup.

Astrid se volteó para ver a Fishlegs, quien parecía estar a un paso del llanto. Hiccup agachó su cabeza y no lo miró.

―Hiccup―le habló de nuevo el joven.

Valka se acercó lentamente a ellos y luego puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Hiccup entonces alzó levemente la mirada para ver a Fishlegs.

―¿Dónde está Meatlug?

* * *

***Hay un capítulo en la serie donde hay tres opciones que Stoick le sugiere a Hiccup para arreglar las peleas entre Astrid y Snotlout, a eso él se refería.**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Bueno, como yo había mencionado antes no sabía si iba a poder subir otro capítulo durante la semana y ya vieron que si fue posible. Y también fue capítulo largo pues no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar. Espero que les haya gustado y sí, cambié el género (me di cuenta que no tiene mucho de aventura aquí, jaja)

Gracias por sus reviews a: Me-Me Rotamundo. También agradezco los mp!

Bonita semana a todos.

Saludos~


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Ocho**_

* * *

Hiccup sólo pudo ver a Fishlegs por unos momentos, después agachó su mirada y giró su cabeza hacia un lado. Valka quitó su mano del hombro de su hijo y después dio un paso enfrente.

―Fishlegs...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Phlegma la Feroz hizo a un lado a Fishlegs para ponerse ella enfrente.

―Mi dragón no está―dijo la mujer preocupada―Y no lo entiendo, en estos cinco años mi Gronckle siempre era puntual.

Valka nuevamente quiso articular palabra cuando otros dos aldeanos se aproximaron.

―¡Mi dragón tampoco aparece!

―¡No hay señales de mi preciosa!

Entre los tres siguieron hablando y hablando, cuestionando y cuestionando a Hiccup y a Valka para saber la razón de la ausencia de sus dragones. Cuando Astrid los iba a detener, alguien más había perdido la paciencia.

―¡Cállense!

Para sorpresa de los presentes, Fishlegs había gritado. Con amabilidad, el joven apartó a Valka para poder ponerse frente a Hiccup, quien seguía a negarse a mirarlo.

―Hiccup―la voz de Fishlegs sonaba temblorosa―¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Meatlug y los otros dragones no están?

Hiccup cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños. Valka se mostró decidida y luego se dirigió a Phlegma y a los otros dos aldeanos.

―Junten a todos en el Gran Salón para una reunión―ser la madre del Jefe le otorgaba cierta autoridad, por lo que no podían negarse a una decisión suya. Hiccup, al oírla, parecía estar a punto de protestar, pero su madre sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza. ―Por favor, que todos estén ahí en diez minutos.

Phlegma y los otros dos aldeanos se miraron, pero luego asintieron y se marcharon. Fishlegs miró otra vez a Hiccup y al darse cuenta de que no iba a obtener respuesta, suspiró con tristeza y se fue. Astrid entonces quiso acercarse a Hiccup pero Valka y él se estaban mirando. Ella supo de inmediato que nuevamente hablaban con la mirada.

―Es lo correcto―oyó ella el susurro de Valka.

Entonces el castaño pareció por fin darse cuenta de su presencia y le sonrió pésimamente a Astrid.

―Hola―dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Astrid lo vio marcharse junto con su madre y sus dragones fueron detrás de ellos.

―¿Qué pasó? ―Ruffnut se puso a su lado―No parecía ser nada bueno

―Es porque no es nada bueno.

―Escuché que varios dragones no regresaron con sus dueños. La mayoría eran Gronckles pero hubo también de otros tipos...

Ruffnut logró apreciar el rostro preocupado de su amiga por lo que decidió no comentar nada más del asunto.

A los diez minutos dichos, los aldeanos ya estaban en el Gran Salón; unos confundidos, otros preocupados y unos más desesperados, pues sus dragones ya estaban de vuelta y los habían tenido que dejar para atender esta reunión.

―¡Atención! ―exclamó Hiccup en voz alta―Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por haberme ido sin ningún tipo de explicación. También me disculpo por haber dejado a Snotlout a cargo sin su consentimiento, pero me gustaría que le dieran un aplauso por su esfuerzo y en no haber destruido Berk en estos días.

Snotlout aparentaba no darle importancia, pero sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas de vergüenza al ser el centro de atención en algo positivo por primera vez. Cuando las personas comenzaron a aplaudir, Tuffnut le dio un golpe en el hombro, señal de que había hecho un buen trabajo.

A pesar de que Hiccup lo había dicho con buena intención, el pueblo lucía desesperado por saber la verdadera razón de su "huída" y también el motivo del por qué la reunión, pues sabían que no era sólo para felicitar a Snotlout. Hiccup alzó sus brazos para que guardaran silencio y miró a todo el pueblo de Berk con ojos que reflejaban algo de tristeza. Astrid y el resto de sus amigos habían sido los únicos en apreciar eso.

―Hace cuatro días, Alvin llegó a Berk con un huevo de dragón―comenzó a explicar el joven Jefe―Éste huevo no tenía color y resultó estar vacío―algunos jadearon al saberlo pero Hiccup continuó―Era un huevo de Changewing

―¡Pero sus huevos son de colores! ―gritó uno

―Cómo olvidarlos si por culpa de alguien casi destrozan la aldea

Snotlout sólo se encogió de hombros, para él eso estaba en el pasado y en realidad ya no le afectaba.

―Ese no es el único problema―continuó Hiccup―De acuerdo con Alvin, no había ningún Changewing en su isla.

Las personas comenzaron a quejarse y a hablar sin ningún tipo de control. Alvin estaba en frente a un lado de los amigos de Hiccup, logró oír perfectamente todas las acusaciones que le estaban haciendo.

―¿Cómo sabes que podemos confiar en él?

―¡Tal vez nos está mintiendo!

―¡Pero el Changewing que vive aquí en Berk está en la isla!

Hiccup parecía estarse alterando al oír a todos hablar al mismo tiempo. Valka dio un paso al frente y silbó tan fuerte para que todos se callaran y la miraran.

―Yo también pensé que no había que confiarnos de él―dijo Valka señalando a Alvin―Pero mi hijo y yo fuimos a su isla y no había señales de ellos por ningún lugar. Lo único que había eran los huevos que Hiccup ya describió.

―¿Y eso que significa? ―preguntó Phlegma―¿Tiene algo que ver con que mi dragón no esté ni los de otras personas?

Algunos abrieron sus ojos ante la noticia de Phlegma, pues no todos se habían dado cuenta de que algunos dragones estaban ausentes. Fishlegs se sobresaltó un poco ante la pregunta de la mujer y se mordió su labio inferior. Ruffnut puso una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una mirada de compasión.

―¿Hiccup? ―susurró Astrid.

Hiccup realmente lucía nervioso, e inclusive parecía que estaba a un paso de llorar. Las personas debieron darse cuenta de eso, pues el Gran Salón estaba en total silencio y sólo lo estaban mirando. En los seis meses que llevaba como Jefe, nunca había mostrado alguna señal de debilidad ni tampoco se había puesto nervioso; de hecho, ser líder era natural en él y hacía un perfecto trabajo. Valka parecía querer decir algo pero sólo abría y cerraba la boca. Hiccup finalmente dio un gran respiro.

―No... no sabemos lo que significa―declaró y miró a todos―Cuando los amigos de Eret llegaron a Berk, ellos mencionaron que habían pasado por la Isla Dragón y que no vieron a ningún dragón. Por eso mi madre y yo nos fuimos, para investigar que estaba sucediendo...

El chico lucía indeciso, parecía debatirse en si continuar o no, por lo que su madre fue la continuó.

―No había tantos dragones como Hiccup esperada―dijo Valka y miró discretamente a Fishlegs―Y algunos de los dragones que ya no estaban eran de Berk...

―No sabemos lo que les pasó―interrumpió Hiccup a su madre. Valka sólo amplió sus ojos con cierta sorpresa pero no hizo ningún comentario―No... tenemos idea de lo que les está pasando o la razón de los huevos, pues ningún dragón puso alguno.

Fue entonces que el pueblo se dio cuenta. Ellos estaban tan emocionados de volver a ver a sus dragones de nuevo que ni se habían percatado que ninguno traía a sus crías como acostumbraban.

―Yo les recomiendo que atesoren su tiempo con sus dragones. ―dijo Hiccup y luego los miró tristemente―Eso es todo.

Hiccup salió lo más rápido que pudo del Gran Salón sin detenerse ante todas las preguntas que le estaban haciendo. Valka aprovechó eso para también escabullirse de la multitud. Las personas comenzaron a salir del lugar, los que tenían a sus dragones para estar con ellos y los que no para buscar a Hiccup y exigir más respuestas. Los únicos que se habían quedado eran los amigos de Hiccup y Alvin. Todos miraban a Fishlegs, cuyo rostro lucía sombrío.

―Fishlegs... ―intentó hablarle Gobber.

―Está mintiendo―dijo Fishlegs con seriedad.

―No lo sé, para mí parecía estar diciendo la verdad―comentó Eret.

―Eso es porque lo conoces desde hace poco―siguió Alvin. El hombre se sentó en una de las mesas y agarró un tarro que estaba ahí―El rubio gordinflón tiene razón, él está ocultando algo.

―¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros? ―preguntó Tuffnut.

―Por favor, viste como se puso su madre cuando dijo que no sabían lo que estaba pasando―contestó Fishlegs con molestia. Eran muy raras las ocasiones que el joven se ponía de esa manera y sus amigos estaban sorprendidos―Además, él lucía indeciso cuando estaba hablando. Yo sé que Hiccup sabe algo y no nos lo quiere decir.

―No lo sé―dijo Astrid en defensa del castaño―Hiccup no tiene ninguna razón para mentirnos u ocultarnos algo.

―Es Hiccup de quien hablamos, sólo él sabe lo que pasa por su mente―Snotlout se dio la media vuelta―Pero por primera vez le voy a hacer caso y estaré con Hookfang todo el tiempo que pueda―dio unos pasos dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo y giró su cabeza―Yo... lo lamento Fishlegs, por Meatlug.

El joven se dirigió a la salida del Gran Salón y se marchó. Los gemelos también se disculparon y de igual manera se fueron. Alvin no dijo nada y siguió tomando. Gobber y Astrid miraron a Fishlegs, quien parecía no saber qué hacer ahora.

―No... no le dije adiós―sollozó el chico―Yo... yo creí que iba a regresar y lo único que le dije fue "nos vemos". No... no le dije que.. que la quería...

Astrid lo abrazó y Fishlegs comenzó a llorar. Fishlegs podía ser nervioso pero jamás se había puesto a llorar en frente de alguien, ningún vikingo lloraba frente a una persona. Gobber lucía incómodo y mejor se fue a sentar con Alvin, Grump* había regresado por lo que luego iría a verlo. Astrid no podía decir que lo entendía, pues eso sería mentirle cruelmente, por lo que lo único que la chica pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y rezarle a Odín que esto no le pasara a ella.

―Tengo una inmensa rabia dentro de mi

Astrid esperó a que su amigo continuara, pues no tenía la mínima idea de qué le podía decir en ese momento.

―Tengo un... odio hacia Hiccup.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Astrid inmediatamente y apartó un poco a Fishlegs para poder verlo―¿Por qué ese odio?

―¿Qué tiene de especial él que no tengamos nosotros?

―No te entiendo Fishlegs.

Fishlegs parecía desesperado y apartó completamente a Astrid de él. Y la miró con ojos rencorosos.

―¡Toothless no se fue! ―gritó el joven haciendo que los dos adultos los voltearan a ver.

Astrid arrugó un poco su rostro por el comportamiento del rubio.

―Toothless jamás se ha ido en Snoggletog, después de todo no hay otros...

―Furias Nocturnas, lo sé. Pero, ¿no te parece extraño que nunca haya ido a buscar a otro de su clase? Es en estas fechas en donde incluso los dragones más escondidizos salen para tener bebés.

―¡Por los Dioses! Fishlegs, estás exagerando.

―Sabes que tengo razón―le dijo ya más calmado pero aún con cierto enojo―Estoy seguro que Toothless sabía que algo estaba mal y por eso no se quiso ir este año aún siendo el Alpha, además Cloudjumper tampoco se fue. Y ambos siempre estuvieron detrás de sus jinetes más que de costumbre.

Astrid suavizó su rostro y ahora tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

―Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar Astrid, ¿qué tiene Hiccup que nosotros no tengamos? ¿Qué hay de especial en él que su dragón no se aparta de él? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo que pudo haber evitado Meatlug me dejara?

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Fishlegs y mejor decidió irse del Gran Salón, dejando a Astrid confundida.

* * *

***Dragón de Gobber en la 2da película, en español es Gruñón si no me equivoco.**

**Notas de la autora: **¡Que tal a todos! Resultó que mis materias de este semestre (al igual que mis maestros) son mucho más sencillas que el semestre anterior... Y lo que iba a ser un grandioso fin de semana se complicó para mí por razones de esta malditaciudad en la que vivo, así que en mi frustración de quedarme en casa en un viernes por la noche, escribí este capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews y mp! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y bueno, creo que es todo.

Que tengan un mejor fin de semana que yo!

Saludos~


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Nueve**_

* * *

En Berk había diferentes tipos de emociones que tenían a la Isla en tensión. Por un lado estaban las personas cuyos dragones no regresaron, ellos estaban tristes, dolidos y algunos incluso enojados; por el otro lado estaban las personas cuyos dragones sí regresaron, ellos estaban felices, aliviados y el sentimiento de culpabilidad residía en algunos. La culpabilidad era de que ellos sí tenían a sus dragones, mientras que otros no. Esto ya estaba ocasionando algunas disputas matutinas, donde las personas celosas decían cosas crueles sobre dragones de otros y obviamente los que recibían tales ofensas no lo tomaban muy bien. ¿Y es qué a quién le gustaría que le dijeran que su dragón sería el siguiente en desaparecer?

Lo peor de todo era no saber qué es lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Por más que le habían preguntado a Hiccup una y otra vez sobre el asunto, él siempre decía la misma respuesta: que no lo sabía. Pero había personas, como Fishlegs, que creían que él estaba mintiendo. Y es que Hiccup nunca había sido el mejor mentiroso. Siempre que el chico quería decir una mentira, se ponía nervioso y por sus actitudes él solo se delataba. Lo peor de todo era que si Hiccup realmente estaba mintiendo, estaba prácticamente sentenciándose él solo, pues un Jefe jamás debe mentirle a su pueblo.

―Snotlout.

Snotlout giró su cabeza para ver a Fishlegs detrás de él y luego la volvió a girar, regresando a las caricias que le estaba haciendo a Hookfang.

―Han pasado ya dos días, Fishlegs―le dijo Snotlout sin volver a mirarlo―¿Por cuánto tiempo más mantendrás la Academia cerrada?

Ambos jóvenes estaban en la arena y en el otro lado del lugar estaban los gemelos con Barf y Belch. Fishlegs se había negado a dar clases cuando los dragones de sus alumnos habían regresado, como Hiccup era el Jefe ahora, él ya no podía darse el tiempo de seguir impartiendo clases, por lo que él había sido asignado a enseñar; la primera opción en realidad había sido Astrid, pero la chica no tenía la paciencia como Fishlegs de impartir clases.

―Snotlout, necesito que me prestes a Hookfang.

Snotlout rodó sus ojos al ser ignorado. Últimamente Fishlegs había estado adoptando una actitud pesimista e indiferente, parecía que toda aquella curiosidad y brillo se había desvanecido junto con Meatlug. Tuffnut y Ruffnut seguían con su dragón, pero estaban prestando atención a la conversación.

―¿Para qué quieres a Hookfang? ―preguntó Snotlout con cierta curiosidad.

―Lo necesito para ir a la Isla Dragón.

Snotlout dejó de acariciar a Hookfang y miró a Fishlegs. El chico tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, y Snotlout sólo podía adivinar si era por falta de sueño o de tanto llorar.

―No―le respondió directamente y antes de que volviera a tocar a su dragón, Fishlegs lo tomó de la muñeca―Fishlegs, ya te dije que no.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque no tienes nada que buscar―Snotlout se deshizo del agarre de Fishlegs de un jalón―Ya has escuchado a Hiccup durante estos últimos días: los dragones desaparecieron. Y siento mucho que entre ellos haya sido Meatlug.

―¡Precisamente por eso tengo que ir―dijo Fishlegs casi en un grito―Hiccup se ha estado pasando diciendo eso una y otra vez, pero para mí esa no es una respuesta.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó Tuffnut en voz alta, él y su hermana seguían del otro lado con su dragón.

Snotlout les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, de nada servía estarse gritando si al final de cuentas se iban enterar de lo que estaban hablando. Cuando Tuffnut y Ruffnut estaban ya con ellos, Fishlegs continuó.

―Un dragón no desaparece sólo así de la nada, hay algo que Hiccup no nos quiere decir y tengo que averiguar qué es.

―Tú también te la has pasado diciendo eso―dijo Ruffnut mientras se cruzaba de brazos―Sinceramente tienes que tener cuidado con lo que dices, algunos podían entenderte que llamas a Hiccup mentiroso.

―Sí amigo, es como decirle mentiroso al Jefe―continuó Tuffnut.

Ruffnut rodó sus ojos y le pegó a su hermano en el hombro.

―¡Hiccup es el Jefe, idiota! Por eso lo digo, es casi un pecado acusar al Jefe de mentiroso.

―Fishlegs―le habló Snotlout al ver que el chico ya no dijo nada―No le estás diciendo mentiroso, ¿o sí?

―¿Quién es un mentiroso?

Astrid entró a la arena con Stormfly junto con Eret y Skullcrusher. Fishlegs arrugó su rostro cuando vio a Eret. Cuando él había visto que Skullcrusher había regresado a Eret, sintió una tremenda rabia por dentro y ahora tenía al joven odiado. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso un dragón que ha convivido tan sólo seis meses con alguien haya vuelto y no su hermosa Meatlug? Eret no era ningún idiota, él estaba consciente del modo en que Fishlegs lo miraba y de cómo se sentía, pero no decía ni una sola palabra del asunto.

―Fishlegs acusa a Hiccup de mentiroso―le respondió Ruffnut.

Astrid abrió sus ojos con sorpresa e inmediatamente miró a Fishlegs.

―Fishlegs...

―No es de su incumbencia lo que pienso de Hiccup―interrumpió Fishlegs bruscamente―Snotlout, por favor, necesito a Hookfang.

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó curioso Eret.

Fishlegs dejó salir un gruñido de fastidio ante esa pregunta otra vez.

―Quiere ir a la Isla Dragón―dijo Snotlout―Fishlegs, mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

―¿Por qué de repente eres tan obediente con Hiccup? ¿No eras tú el que siempre decía que jamás en tu vida lo ibas a obedecer?

―¿Y no eras tú quien me decía que me callara y que le hiciera caso? ―contradijo el joven Jorgenson.

Fishlegs entonces miró a los gemelos.

―¿Pueden prestarme a Barf y Belch?

Tuffnut y Ruffnut intercambiaron rápidamente miradas y después negaron con su cabeza.

―¿Astrid?

Astrid se cruzó de brazos y luego suspiró.

―Fishlegs, lo siento pero no.

Fishlegs ni se molestó en ver a Eret cuando se acercó a Skullcrusher.

―¡Hey! ―le dijo Eret de inmediato cuando vio que quería subirse a su dragón―¿Quién te dijo que podías tomar a Skullcrusher sólo porque sí?

―No necesito de tu permiso para hacer algo.

Eret arrugó su rostro y tomó a Fishlegs de su brazo, luego tiró de él y lo dejó caer al suelo. Los otros chicos sólo se quedaron quietos y viendo.

―He sido muy tolerante estos días contigo―le dijo Eret con enojo―Pero no voy a dejar que te lleves a mi dragón sin mi permiso

―Skullcrusher no es tu dragón―respondió Fishlegs desde el suelo―Es el dragón del Jefe Stoick

―Hiccup me otorgó el honor de cuidarlo.

―Gesto que sigo sin entender―siguió el rubio y luego se puso de pie―¿Por qué te daría el apreciado dragón se su padre cuando tú cazabas a los dragones?

―¡Es suficiente! ―Snotlout se puso entre los dos, evitando que Eret le lanzara un golpe a Fishlegs―Fishlegs, tienes que relajarte.

―¡¿Cómo esperas que me relaje si no sé qué es lo que le pasó a Meatlug?!

―¡Amigo, estás exagerando! ―dijo Tuffnut acercándose a él y le puso una mano sobre su hombro―¿Por qué no tomas a cualquier otro dragón?

―Tuffnut, evitamos que Fishlegs se vaya, no que...

Astrid no logró terminar de hablar porque vio a Tuffnut caer abruptamente al suelo. Fishlegs se había abalanzado sobre él y ahora se estaban peleando. Ruffnut en otro momento hubiera apoyado tal pelea, pero ella había sido la primera en intentar intervenir; pero ambos estaban tan concentrados en pelear que alguno le vino dando un golpe en la nariz. Astrid se acercó a ella para ver si se encontraba bien y Eret y Snotlout intentaban separarlos.

Un rugido de Furia Nocturna se oyó. Los seis se detuvieron en seco. Toothless entró volando a la Academia y un Hiccup furioso bajó de él.

―¡No ustedes también! ―gritó sumamente molesto―Llevo toda la maldita mañana deteniendo peleas ¡y todavía ni siquiera desayuno! Ahora, si no quieren que Toothless sea quien los separe, sugiero que se pongan de pie y se aparten.

Hiccup miró a Ruffnut, quien sangraba de la nariz, luego vio Tuffnut y Fishlegs, ambos arañados y con algunos moretones por su cara y brazos. Hiccup se puso frente a todos.

―¿Quién empezó?

Si no hubiera sido porque Astrid fue quien señaló a Fishlegs, Hiccup no lo hubiera creído. Fishlegs no se atrevía a mirarlo, tenía su cabeza apuntando hacia otro lado y con sus cejas fruncidas.

―¿Fishlegs?

El mencionado apretó sus puños.

―Quiero ir a la Isla Dragón―dijo sin mirarlo―Necesito saber qué pasó con Meatlug.

Hiccup cerró sus ojos y suspiró con tristeza.

―Meatlug desapareció Fishlegs, no hay nada que...

―¡Un dragón no puede desaparecer así de simple! ―le gritó golpeando con firmeza el suelo y ahora sí lo estaba mirando―No me puedo explicar cómo es que Meatlug no regresó pero si el dragón de este trampero―señaló a Eret.

Eret sólo pudo abrir su boca y lució ofendido. No era justo que ahora que él había cambiado, le siguieran señalando que era un cazador de dragones.

―Fishlegs, estás hablando del dragón que era de mi padre―Hiccup lucía un poco enojado por aquel comentario―Ofrécele una disculpa a Eret

El chico no le hizo ningún caso y continuó

―Hiccup, debo saber qué pasó. No me puedo conformar con sólo un "desapareció". ¡Eso no me dice nada! ¿Es que acaso Meatlug está muerta? O Tal vez... tal vez hubo trampas o alguien como Drago la secuestro o tal vez se fue a...

―¿Trampas? ―Hiccup soltó una carcajada llena de sorna―Crees que si esto fuera algo tan simple como trampas o alguien como Drago, ¿no hubiera hecho algo ya?

Fue entonces que los jóvenes comenzaron a ver qué tal vez Hiccup si les estaba ocultado algo. Ese modo en que lo había dicho los había puesto en duda.

―Entonces sí sabes algo―fue Fishlegs quién lo dijo. Hiccup abrió sus ojos y luego miró a Toothless instintivamente―Hiccup, ¿por qué no nos lo dices? Creí que éramos amigos.

Hiccup guardó silencio y sólo se enfocó en Toothless. El Furia Nocturna hizo un pequeño ruido de triste cariño. Hiccup se acercó a Toothless y lo tomó por debajo del la cabeza.

―No lo sé―respondió sin mirar a nadie más que a su dragón.

―Hiccup―insistió Fishlegs.

―¡Créeme cuando digo que no lo sé! ―Hiccup soltó a Toothless y luego los miró a cada uno―¿Sabes lo duro que es para mí decirle a todo Berk que no sé qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Sabes el vacío que siento cuando todos esperan que yo conozca todo? Pero la verdad es que yo no tengo todas las respuestas.

Hiccup se montó en Toothless y voló de ahí. Astrid le lanzó una mirada de reprobación a Fishlegs, luego montó sobre Stormfly y siguió a Hiccup. Eret acarició a Skullcrusher y luego se giró para ver a Fishlegs.

―Yo siempre creí que eras el mejor de todos aquí, pero veo que estaba equivocado.

Eret caminó hasta la salida junto con su dragón. Tuffnut y Ruffnut se marcharon para ir a ver a un sanador, pues ambos gemelos estaban heridos. Sólo quedaron Snotlout, Fishlegs, Hookfang y Barf y Belch.

―Te pasaste―le dijo Snotlout volviendo con Hookfang―Incluso yo tengo mis límites.

Fishlegs gritó de frustración y salió de la Academia. Snotlout suspiró con cansancio y puso una mano sobre el hocico de Hookfang.

―Solo espero no volverme así si te llegas a ir.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Mucho drama, lo sé, pero no me arrepiento. Mi razón por la Fishlegs está muy OoC es precisamente por la pérdida de Meatlug. Y es que me puse a pensar detenidamente sobre cómo manejarlo ante esta situación, en la serie él y Meatlug eran muy unidos casi como Hiccup y Toothless, por lo que no pude dejar al joven sólo con "depresión" y una aceptación así de fácil. Y además, nunca he leído a un Fishlegs muy fuera de sí, jaja; en mi opinión es un pacifista como Hiccup se declara, por lo que fue divertido también ponerlo de esa forma. Bueno, pues aquí está otro capítulo. Le tengo miedo a mis materias, por el momento están muy "light" y no me gustaría que me llegaran con una sorpresa de repente, jaja.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y mp! Gracias a: maggi lefay, Lad Atzuko!

Les recuerdo que estas son las memorias de alguien, por lo tanto si Hiccup dice que no saben ni quiere contar lo que pasó en la Isla Dragón... pues no se mencionará, jaja.

Que tengan una bonita semana!

Saludos~


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Diez**_

* * *

Gustav es un chico ya de catorce años, Su cabello negro lograba escaparse más de su casco y había crecido tanto que incluso era dos dedos más alto que Snotlout, y eso que todavía le faltaba más por crecer. Gustav también era el mayor de los alumnos de la Academia de Dragones; bueno, al menos entre los jóvenes, pues había aldeanos adultos que entraban a la Academia para mayor conocimiento o ayuda en el entrenamiento. Tal vez Hiccup había sido el primer vikingo en entrenar a un dragón (su madre Valka no contaba), pero él había sido el más joven vikingo en entrenar a un dragón: su preciado Pesadilla Monstruosa, Fanghook. Además, Gustav también había sido el miembro más joven de la Academia, cuando tenía nueve años, él era el menor-aprendiz-auxiliar-de reserva- de apoyo- de reemplazo-en entrenamiento-cuarta clase; título otorgado por el mismísimo Jefe actual de Berk*. Así que no era ninguna novedad que él fuera el mejor de la clase, aunque sólo en la práctica, pues en realidad era pésimo en las aburridas clases teóricas que daba Fishlegs.

Pero Gustav deseaba que volvieran esas aburridas clases teóricas, prometiendo incluso hacer un esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido y prestar tención. Todo sea con tal de que la Academia volviera a abrir sus puertas.

Dos semanas después de Snoggletog, Berk era todo un caos emocional. Algunas tribus sufren de hambruna o de guerra, mientras que Berk sufre de depresión y frustración. Algunas personas se habían vuelto un poco hostiles y groseras desde la desaparición de sus dragones, y entre ellas estaba Fishlegs, quién se negaba a dar clases en la Academia desde entonces. Y por más que Gustav le había rogado y rogado en que abriera la Academia, lo único que recibía eran gruñidos y todos los adjetivos existentes de un "vete de aquí".

Y eso sólo era lo suave, ya que las peleas en Berk habían aumentado a un nivel alarmante. Incluso él había detenido peleas entre las personas que tenían a sus dragones contra las que ya no los tienen.

Y luego de cada pelea, Gustav recibía una sonrisa de orgullo y de agradecimiento de Hiccup, y aunque él mismo se sentía orgulloso, sinceramente deseaba no tener que detener peleas, no, Gustav deseaba que no hubiera peleas. Desde la desaparición misteriosa de los dragones, Gustav ya no podía alardear de que Fanghook era el mejor dragón de todos, al menos si no quería recibir miradas casi asesinas y frases indeseadas de las personas. Y aunque había madurado en estos cinco años, él seguía siendo un chico que se dejaba guiar por sus impulsos.

Aquella sonrisa de Hiccup fue reemplazada por un gesto de desaprobación, pues ahora Hiccup había tenido que apartar a Gustav de una pelea en la que él estaba participan.

―Ellos dijeron que no era lo suficientemente bueno para mí dragón y que Fanghook me iba a dejar al momento en que él se diera cuenta―comentó Gustav con reproche mientras Hiccup lo acompañaba a ver a Gothi para las heridas que tenía.

―Las personas dicen cosas hirientes cuando están enojadas o cuando no compren lo que sucede―dijo Hiccup con una voz tranquila, pero Gustav logró detectar el tono de cansancio que tenía―Tú eras quien me ayudaba a detener las peleas, no creí verte participar en una.

―Lo siento.

Gustav miró hacia atrás para ver a Toothless y a Fanghook seguirlos, ambos dragones tenían unas miradas un poco tristes y él sabía que no eran los únicos dragones que reflejaban esa emoción.

―¿Por qué ahora ellos tienen esa mirada? ―preguntó el adolescente

―No sé de qué mirada hablas.

Gustav miró a Hiccup.

―De la misma que tú tienes.

De verdad que Hiccup lucía cansado, debajo de sus ojos estaban unos círculos negros y su mirada lucía perdida y triste. Aún así, Hiccup no le apartó la mirada y después le sonrió. Gustav supo entonces que él ya no iba a hacer ningún comentario respecto al tema. Siguieron su camino en silencio. A Gustav le desesperaba mucho ver a todos deprimidos o en tensión, ¡ya ni con Drago se habían puesto de esa manera! Ni tampoco cuando tardaron como cinco meses en reconstruir Berk. En ese tiempo, Hiccup lucía radiante y lleno de confianza, logrando dirigir a todos de una manera tan perfecta que ahora Berk lucía como si nada hubiera pasado. No entendía entonces el por qué ahora todo era distinto. ¿Acaso era porque ahora que las personas apreciaban más a sus dragones, éstos repentinamente estaban desapareciendo?

―¿Cuándo crees que Fishlegs vuelva a abrir la Academia?

―Creo que cuando se sienta mejor―respondió Hiccup con un tono de culpabilidad. No era ningún secreto que Fishlegs no le dirigía la palabra―Necesita algo de tiempo.

―Pero ya pasaron dos semanas, ¿cuánto tiempo más necesita?

Gustav de verdad que deseaba volver a la Academia, era el único lugar donde podía hacer lo que quisiera con Fanghook, ya que no le permitían hacer piruetas o cosas peligrosas porque todavía era muy joven. Lo cual en su opinión era ridículo, Hiccup se había lanzado desde Toothless cuando tenía su misma edad y el castaño todavía seguía con vida.

Hiccup entonces se detuvo y se puso frente a Gustav, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

―¿Cómo te sentirías si Fanghook se fuera repentinamente? ―le preguntó el Jefe.

Hasta ese momento, Gustav nunca se había puesto a pensar sobre esa posibilidad, pues él siempre se había imaginado de anciano junto con su dragón.

―No lo sé.

―Exacto―puntualizó Hiccup―Esto es algo que nos tomó de sorpresa a todos y es por eso que Fishlegs necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea, igual que las demás personas que perdieron a sus dragones.

―¿Y es por eso que no has castigado a nadie todavía? Creo que el Jefe Stoick los hubiera mandado a limpiar a todos los establos de los dragones.

Hiccup sonrió tristemente apartando las manos de Gustav. Ups, no debió decir eso. A pesar de que Hiccup era un gran líder, todavía había personas que le hacían comparaciones con su difunto padre en cuanto al mandato, y eso molestaba un poco al castaño.

―Créeme que ya estoy pensando en hacer algo así, pero creo que preferiría enviarlos a cuidar a Mildew.

―¡Ugh! Eso es peor que la muerte.

Hubo otro silencio. Gustav se mordió un poco el labio inferior antes de hacer su última pregunta.

―¿Crees que los demás dragones también se irán?

Hiccup lo miró con total sorpresa, parecía que no esperaba escuchar eso. Pero el joven Jefe volvió a sonreírle y Gustav deseaba no ser tan preguntón. Una vez que ya estaban frente a la casa de Gothi, Hiccup sólo lo miró entrar y se marchó. Gustav vio a los gemelos adentro. Gothi le hizo una señal de que se sentara y que esperara.

―¿Cómo siguen? ―les preguntó Gustav al momento en que se sentó.

―Mejor―dijo Ruffnut mientras se tocaba suavemente su nariz―Al menos mi nariz ya no parece una zanahoria gorda.

―Debo decir que se veía mejor tu nariz de esa forma, hermana...¡Ay! ¡Gothi! Con cuidado, por favor.

Gothi le pegó a Tuffnut en la cabeza y siguió tratando la herida que tenía en su hombro.

―Esto me dejará una cicatriz―comentó Tuffnut mientras cerraba sus ojos al contacto de la anciana.

―Sí pero no es una cicatriz divertida―siguió su gemela.

Gustav no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa al ver el poco espíritu de los gemelos. Ellos siempre sacaban lo divertido de todo, pero ahora no había nada.

―¿Y a ti que te pasó? ―le preguntó Ruffnut señalándolo―Tienes rasguños en los brazos.

―Una pelea―Gustav rodó levemente sus ojos―Hiccup exageró y me trajo aquí para que me examinara. Aunque debiste ver como dejé a los demás.

―¿Riéndose por lo malo que eres en pelear?

Tuffnut soltó una carcajada por el comentario de su hermana, pero después dejó salir un leve quejido cuando Gothi presionó el moretón en su hombro.

Ruffnut entonces suspiró.

―Vamos a venir desesperando a Hiccup.

―Hiccup es un buen Jefe―comentó Gustav―No creo que haga algo extremista.

―Nadie dice que no sea un buen Jefe, pero yo creo que ha de ser un fastidio que se estén pelando por lo menos tres veces al día. ¿Ya viste las ojeras que tiene? Las personas van y lo molestan en la noche porque quieren respuestas sobre los dragones.

―Incluso Toothless se ve fastidiado―continuó Tuffnut―Las personas se están aprovechando de la extrema amabilidad y paciencia de Hiccup. No creo que el Jefe Stoick se hubiera dejado que las personas lo trataran de modo en que tratan a Hiccup ... ¡Ay! ¡Gothi!

Ruffnut rodó sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos debajo de su pecho.

―No seas llorón Tuffnut, tus heridas no fueron tan graves. Además, ya pasaron dos semanas.

―¿A sí? Pelea con el pesado de Fishlegs y luego me dices que tal te fue.

Gustav miró a los gemelos discutir. Había sido una gran sorpresa saber que Fishlegs fue quien golpeara a Tuffnut. En las clases de la Academia, Fishlegs siempre decía que las peleas no llevaban a nada y que no tenían caso.

―¿Por qué Fishlegs se puso así? ―preguntó Gustav con inocencia.

Los gemelos dejaron de discutir y miraron al chico, quién tenía su cabeza hacia abajo.

―Perder a Meatlug repentinamente fue duro―respondió Ruffnut―Eran tan unidos casi como Hiccup y Toothless.

Gustav debía admitir que no creía que los gemelos fueran tan perceptivos.

―¿Cómo te sentirías si Fanghook se fuera repentinamente? ―le cuestionó Tuffnut.

Ahí estaba otra vez la pregunta que le había hecho Hiccup momentos atrás. ¡Él tampoco quería pensar en ello! En su mundo perfecto, él moría antes que Fanghook y siempre iban a estar unidos hasta que ese momento llegara. Gothi terminó con Tuffnut y luego le señaló de que se acercara.

―Cuidado, ella está molesta―le susurró el gemelo antes de irse.

* * *

*****No sé si Gustav de verdad tenga 9 años en la serie, pero yo lo manejé así. Y tampoco sé si ese título es el traducido en Latinoamérica, así que hice la traducción directa del inglés.

**Notas de la autora: **Un poco más relajado que el anterior. ¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejo otro capítulo más. Ehh.. ya estoy adentrándome más a unas materias (odio derecho fiscal con toda mi alma) así que no sé hasta cuando pueda volver a actualizar, espero y sea pronto (Y también ya viene el carnaval por mi ciudad :'D). ¡Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews!

Gracias a: zendayagomez, maggi lefay, Lady Nightmare thmda y stephanyluna.

Para **stephanyluna,** dentro de las memorias no se sabrá qué ocurrió, pero estoy planeando un extra con el punto de vista de Hiccup... tal vez no debía mencionar esto, ya lo quería dejar como sorpresa, pero supongo que es justo también que lo sepan: así que sí, si sabrán que ocurrió pero ya hasta el final, jaja.

Y eso es todo por ahora, gracias nuevamente y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo

Bonita semana a todos!

Saludos~


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Once**_

* * *

Todo Berk estaba reunido en el Gran salón y aunque se supone que debería ser una reunión animada, en realidad era una sombría. Había bebidas y comida, pero las personas no parecían tener muchas ganas de disfrutar de la noche. Otra semana más había transcurrido, y aunque ningún otro dragón había desaparecido, la incertidumbre de perder a más dragones estaba carcomiendo a los que seguían teniendo uno, pues no podían saber si el día de mañana ellos seguirían ahí. Así que no había una gran mejora.

Sin embargo, esta reunión no era para acatar ese problema. No, esta era una reunión que se debió haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Hoy por fin era el día en que Hiccup iba a hacer los nombramientos de su equipo, después de todo, no podía seguir teniendo la misma tropa que tenía Stoick. Cada Jefe tiene a las personas de su confianza a su alrededor, para casos en que él no esté o no tenga tiempo de tomar una decisión respecto a algo, éstas personas lo aconsejan y tienen el poder incluso de tomar pequeñas decisiones; porque después de todo, el Jefe no podía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

―¡Atención! ―llamó Hiccup

No había mucho ruido en el Gran Salón, fueron pocas las personas que guardaron silencio. Hiccup miró al desanimado pueblo y lo único que pudo hacer antes de hablar fue soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

―Como sabrán, esta noche nombraré a las personas que estarán a mi lado durante mi mandato como Jefe de Berk. Sé que debí haber hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero quería estar totalmente seguro antes de delegar a estas personas y al fin he llegado a un decisión.

Hiccup hizo una pequeña pausa. Valka y Gobber eran los únicos que estaban al frente con él, pues se dice que la familia del Jefe debe acompañarlo en este momento (sí, el pueblo consideraba a Gobber como parte de la familia Haddock). Entonces, cuando un Jefe nombra a una persona para un cargo, ésta se acerca hasta ellos para que todos la puedan ver. No había muchas ocupaciones realmente, pues cada familia incluso tenía una obligación con la cual cumplir; pero había acciones que sólo las personas de confianza del Jefe se podían encargar.

―Como Segundo al mando de Berk y mano derecha del Jefe, reemplazando a su padre Spitelout, nombro a Snotlout Jorgenson.

Todos abrieron la boca de la tremenda sorpresa, incluso el mismo Snotlout. Los susurros no tardaron en oírse e incluso algunos eran de reproche.

―¡Ha perdido la cabeza!

―¡Quiere ver a Berk en total destrucción!

―No le bastó con no decirnos sobre los dragones, y ahora nombra a Snotlout segundo al cargo.

―¡Silencio! ―gritó Gobber.

Snotlout se acercó a Hiccup, ambos se miraron unos momentos y luego se dieron la mano. Sería una mentira decir que Snotlout esperaba que esto sucediera, de hecho, él y sus amigos estaban totalmente seguros que iba a nombrar a Astrid, después de todo la chica parecía haber nacido para liderar y además de que sería la primer mujer en ocupar dicho cargo. Aún así, Snotlout se sentía honrado.

Hiccup le sonrió a su primo y regresó su atención al pueblo.

―Yo sé que esta es una sorpresa, pero Snotlout demostró ser capaz de dirigir bien a Berk durante mi ausencia―una pequeña mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de Hiccup al momento de recordar su ausencia, pero aún así continuó―Hemos pasado por mucho durante estos cinco años, todos cambiamos y creo que es justo darle una oportunidad.

Spitelout miró a su hijo con orgullo. Sí, todos habían cambiado y dicho cambio era para bien.

―El siguiente será el Capitán de nuestra Flota, quién se encargará de dirigir a la armada en caso de una guerra o cualquier otro tipo de ocasión que lo amerite, además de que estará a cargo junto conmigo de las estrategias y planes; como tal, nombro a Eret, Hijo de Eret.

Eret estaba cruzado de brazos, pero tan pronto como oyó su nombre, bajó de inmediato sus brazos y abrió lo más que puso sus ojos, mostrando una expresión de confusión. ¿Iba enserio? ¡Hiccup le estaba ofreciendo tal responsabilidad! Debía haber muchas personas en Berk capacitadas para dicho puesto, ¿por qué entonces lo estaría escogiendo a él? Peor tantito ¡ni siquiera era un Hooligan de nacimiento!

―¡Hiccup..! ―intentó replicar Eret rápidamente, sin embargo el chico habló primero.

―Eret tiene experiencia con barcos y en cuanto a estrategias se refiere. Hay que admitir que para cazar dragones, se necesita de mucha precisión y más para tenerlos con vida―Hiccup miró a Eret―Él ya no es más un trampero, y sé que toda esa experiencia que tiene nos ayudará a reforzar nuestra flota.

Astrid le dio un leve empujón a Eret, quien de inmediato se giró para verla. Ella movió sus manos, indicándole que se acercara a Hiccup. Eret tragó saliva, y con firmeza caminó hasta él.

―Es un gran honor―dijo Eret mientras estrechaba su mano―Haré lo mejor que pueda.

―Sé que lo harás.

Nuevamente había susurros en cuanto a la decisión de su Jefe. Hiccup era muy bien conocido por sus ideas excéntricas, pero esto era totalmente un nuevo nivel.

―Cuando hay batallas, el Jefe debe tener una escolta personal, un guardaespaldas si lo quieren llamar de ese modo. Y aunque con mi dragón sería más que escolta suficiente, sé que este puesto se debe de respetar. Así que nombro como mi escolta personal a los gemelos Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston.

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos. Hiccup acababa de decir que les confía su vida. Los gemelos celebraron chocando sus cabezas entre ellos y luego caminaron hasta Hiccup.

―¡Prometemos que nadie llegará a tocarte un sólo pelo! ―dijo Tuffnut contento mientras se saludaban.

―Sí, nadie sabrá que los goleó―siguió su gemela y también lo saludo.

―Ustedes son los indicados―sonrió Hiccup.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut eran un caos, eso era seguro, pero dicho caos le han salvado la vida anteriormente. Definitivamente ellos eran los indicados.

―Esto es algo nuevo, pero lo vivido con Drago me hizo darme cuenta que necesitamos aprender a defendernos mejor con nuestros dragones―hubo ciertos gruñidos de algunos aldeanos que ya no tenían dragones, pero Hiccup continuó―Así que a partir de ahora, habrá una defensa de dragones. Sólo los mejores de los mejores estarán aquí y la persona que se encargará de dirigirlos en caso de algún ataque, a parte de mi, será Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid se irguió todo lo que pudo y con orgullo de guerrera vikinga, se acercó a Hiccup y de igual modo se tomaron de las manos. Una nueva sección para los hooligans ¡y dirigido por una mujer! Si bien, Astrid era la mejor guerrera vikinga viva, no le quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo mujer, y ninguna mujer jamás había formado parte del grupo de confianza de un Jefe. Éstos si eran unos cambias muy radicales en Berk.

―Por último quien estará a cargo de la Academia de Dragones y todas las responsabilidad que conlleva, incluyendo entrenar a los dragones que formarán parte de la armada, será Fishlegs Ingerman...

―¡NO!

Todos aguantaron la respiración un momento. ¿Alguien acababa de decirle no al Jefe?

―¡¿Quién dijo eso?! ―rugió Gobber enojado. Una cosa era susurrar lo descabellado que era la delegación de Hiccup, ¿pero ya decir un no? ¡Uf! Eso era casi un crimen―¿Quién fue la persona que se atrevió a decirle no al Jefe?

De entre la multitud se alzó una mano. Las personas abrieron espacio y Hiccup pudo ver que era Fishlegs quien tenía su mano alzada. Gobber se sorprendió y miró a los jóvenes, Astrid fue la que se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabían lo que estaba pasando. Si bien se sabía que el joven Ingerman ya no le hablaba a Hiccup, era casi un deshonor a su familia negarse a lo que el Jefe indica, ya que cualquiera mataría por estar dentro del círculo personal del Jefe. Literalmente.

―Por favor, déjenos solos―pidió Hiccup. Nadie se movió ni un poco―He dicho, déjenos solos.

Al final, por más amable Jefe, nadie puede contradecirlo. Poco a poco el Gran Salón se fue vaciando hasta que solamente ellos dos quedaron. Hiccup soltó otro suspiro y caminó hasta Fishlegs.

―Fishlegs..

―No pienso estar a cargo de la Academia―replicó el muchacho mientras se cruzaba de brazos―De hecho, no quiero estar bajo tus órdenes.

―Soy el Jefe―comentó Hiccup con calma―Todo Berk está bajo mis órdenes.

Las mejillas de Fishlegs se enrojecieron del enojo.

―Entonces, tal vez me tengo que ir de Berk.

Hiccup no ocultó su sorpresa. ¿Tanto así lo odiaba Fishlegs? ¿Prefería abandonar a su familia e irse de la única isla en la que ha vivido?

―Fishlegs, escúchame...

―¡No, Hiccup! ―lo interrumpió―¡Tú escúchame a mí!

Hiccup les había dicho que no había necesidad de dirigirse a él como Jefe, que podían seguirlo tratando como siempre; algunas personas le hicieron caso y otras no. Fishlegs era de los pocos que seguían tratándolo igual, pero por más confiado que sonaba y por más que Hiccup diga que lo podían tratar como igual, Fishlegs estaba entrando en un lado peligroso. Nadie le habla así a un Jefe y salirse con la suya. Probablemente habrá un castigo por esto, y no sería directamente de Hiccup.

―Te lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿qué pasó con Meatlug? Yo... sigo sin aceptar y jamás aceptaré que ella se fue así nada más. Sé que algo ocultas.

―Ya tratamos este tema, Fishlegs. Yo no sé lo que le pasó a Meatlug.

―No te creo. Eres Hiccup, si se trata de dragones, tú siempre encuentras la manera de saber lo que pasa con ellos.

―¿Quién dijo eso?

―No importa quién lo dijo, el punto es que es verdad―Fishlegs bajó sus brazos y se talló sus ojos―Pero por lo que veo, nada de esto te importa?

―¿Disculpa? ―aquello parecía haber molestado a Hiccup

―Ya me oíste. Parece que no te importa que los dragones de otras personas hayan desaparecido. Acabas de nombrar una tropa de dragones para el combate, ¿y no puedes nombrar una para búsqueda?

―Obviamente la tropa de los dragones también servirá para hacer búsquedas, además de que...

―¡No me refiero a eso! ―lo interrumpió el rubio exasperado―Me refiero a que no te molestaste en hacer una búsqueda para los dragones que desaparecieron.

―...Toothless es el Alpha y nadie se resiste a su llamado―explicó Hiccup con voz rasposa―La mayor parte del tiempo de los tres días que estuve ahí con mi madre, llamamos a todos los dragones. Y como vez, no todos respondieron al llamado.

Fishlegs relajó un poco su rostro de enojo para dar paso a un rostro de sorpresa.

―¿Y por qué no dijiste eso?

Hiccup lo miró tristemente.

―No lo sé. Yo... yo no quería... yo no quería decepcionarlos.

―¿Prefieres entonces que nos enojemos contigo?

―No, por supuesto que no, pero yo...

―¡No tienes idea de lo que se siente perder a tu dragón!

La mirada de Hiccup se oscureció un poco. Pero en lugar de gritarle o contestarle, Hiccup comenzó a reírse. Su risa era seca y sin gracia alguna. La sorpresa de Fishlegs sólo aumentó más, pues no esperaba que el chico comenzara a reír. Hiccup se siguió riendo y luego se sentó en una de bancas que tenía cerca.

―Tienes razón, no sé lo que se siente perder a tu dragón―dijo el joven Jefe aplacando su risa―Pero sé lo que se siente perder a tus padres por uno.

―¿Qué? ―masculló Fishlegs.

Hiccup mostró una sonrisa torcida. Tomó uno de los tarros que estaba en la mesa, miró su contenido y luego bebió a fondo. Fishlegs estaba totalmente seguro que aquello era alcohol.

―¿Sabes la razón por la que quería matar a un dragón en primer lugar?

El enojo que tenía Fishlegs en su interior parecía estarse evaporando a cada trago que veía que Hiccup daba en tarros diferentes.

―No―respondió finalmente.

―Un dragón se había comido a mi madre―explicó Hiccup mirando otro tarro―Por culpa de un dragón yo no tenía una mamá y mi padre estaba obsesionado por encontrar el nido de los dragones para tener su venganza, y debido a eso él nunca me prestó atención―volvió a beber antes de continuar―Así que yo quería matar a un dragón para no sólo tener su reconocimiento, sino también su atención. ¡Yo estaba aquí, maldición! Yo... no crecí con un lazo maternal ni tampoco la conocí, así que no entendía el por qué su obsesión por vengar a mamá. Fueron muy pocas las veces que él estuvo conmigo o que me hacía caso.

Recordó entonces el sueño que había tenido, aquel cuando lo llevó de pesca. Ese, por ejemplo, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ellos juntos. Y era uno de los más felices que tenía también.

―Y cuando derribé a Toothless, iba a matarlo. Le iba a llevar a mi padre su corazón y ver si esto era suficiente para tener su reconocimiento. Tal vez también así dejaría de seguir pensando en mi mamá y pensaría en mi. Y bueno... ya sabes, no puede matar al dragón―nuevamente buscaba otro tarro en la mesa―Esos ojos penetrantes de Toothless se llevaron mi valentía y al final lo dejé libre.

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto? ¿Cuál era el punto? Esa historia todo Berk ya lo sabe: que Hiccup se vio reflejado en los ojos de Toothless y por eso no lo mató. Pero el rostro que Hiccup tenía y su desesperación por seguir buscando alcohol en los tarros que habían dejado las personas, le indicaba que algo no estaba bien.

―¿Sabes por qué busqué a Toothless y persistí tanto en acercarme a él? ―le preguntó Hiccup.

―Dijiste que fue porque te dio curiosidad en saber la razón por la que no te había matado.

Hiccup se volvió a reír, pero ahora sí parecía tener algo de gracia.

―Sí, bueno, si uno se repite la misma mentira una y otra vez, al final te la crees.

Fishlegs alzó una ceja confundido. Él se había sentado en la mesa que estaba frente a la de donde Hiccup estaba sentado. Jamás había visto a Hiccup tan desesperado en seguir tomando, era como si el alcohol le estuviera dando la valentía de seguir hablando.

―Parte de eso es verdad, tenía curiosidad de saber por qué no me mató. Pero también pensé que tal vez si podía acercarme a él, sería más fácil llevárselo a mi padre.

―¿Cómo?

Hiccup le sonrió de lado y alzó el tarro que tenía en la mano.

―¿Qué? ¿De verdad creíste que sólo porque sí me iba a acercar a un dragón? No. Mi plan originalmente era llevar a Toothless ante mi padre, probar que sí había derribado a un dragón y de que no era un mentiroso. Incluso cuando le fabriqué a Toothless la mitad de su aleta, mi objetivo seguía siendo el mismo

El chico se cubrió sus ojos con su mano, parecía estar pasando por un duro momento.

―Pero luego puse en marcha todos los trucos que aprendí gracias a la convivencia con Toothless y para cuando me había dado cuenta, ya era amigo de él. Un día volví a ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, y me asqueé. Me había obsesionado con el dragón justo como mi padre y eso era lo que yo no quería.

Fishlegs iba a decir algo, pero él continuó.

―Por un dragón no tuve una madre. Por un dragón no tuve la atención de mi padre. Por un dragón perdí mi pierna. Por un dragón pensé en que no quería ser como mi padre. Por un dragón...Por un...

Hiccup buscó desesperado otro vaso más, pero Fishlegs ya tenía suficiente. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Hiccup, luego lo tomó de los brazos para que ya no tomará más.

―Hiccup...

―Por un dragón perdí a mi padre―susurró. Agachó su cabeza para no verlo directamente a los ojos―Un dragón se llevó a mi madre por veinte años y en ese tiempo creí haberla perdido. La encontré, y cuando creí que iba a tener una familia completa...

Fishlegs se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente soltó a Hiccup.

―Los dragones han sido algo positivo en mi vida, después de todo es gracias a ellos que las personas me reconocieron―Hiccup alzó su cabeza y le mostró la su dolorosa mirada a Fishlegs―Pero también han sido mi mayor desgracia. Tengo motivos suficientes para odiarlos, ¿no crees?

Hiccup se puso de pie y se puso a un lado de Fishlegs.

―Así que no vuelvas a decir que no me importa. Por favor, no digas que yo no sé lo que se siente perder a tu dragón, porque yo he perdido más cosas por ellos.

Hiccup salió del Gran Salón y Fishlegs sólo pudo pensar en una cosa:

Acababa de abrir algo que tal vez no debía.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Qué tal a todos! Espero que estén muy bien. ¿Un capítulo largo, verdad? Bueno, ¿recuerdan que les dije que estaba en evaluaciones? En realidad todavía lo estoy, pero la materia que más odio con mi ser (derecho fiscal) resulta que la exenté y no hubo necesidad de hacer el examen. ¡Odín sabe por que pasó esto! No sé que milagro hice, pero me alegro, jaja. Así que en mi dicha de felicidad, aquí está este capítulo. Como siempre, espero y haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias a: Lady Nightmare thmda, maggi lefay, Starlight18 y stephanyluna! por sus reviews! *reverencia* Y también a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo en leer.

Y esto es todo, que tengan bonito fin de semana (Yo sé que es jueves, pero ni modo)

Saludos~


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Doce**_

* * *

Ver a su Jefe salir del Gran Salón con un rostro herido les dio una sensación de vacío a todos. En la historia de Berk, jamás se había dado el caso de que un Jefe mostrara esa clase de sentimientos en público.

―Hiccup―Valka se acercó a él pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo, él se hizo hacia atrás, evitando a propósito el contacto con su madre.

Hiccup los miró con sus ojos vidriosos. Se llevó sus manos a alrededor de su boca e hizo el llamado de Furia Nocturna. Bajó las escaleras del Gran Salón apresurado, esquivando a las personas que estaban en su camino e ignorando sus llamados. Cuando llegó al suelo, Toothless ya estaba ahí. Y sin perder tiempo, montó sobre él y se fue volando.

Las personas comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, cuestionando el comportamiento de su Jefe y preguntándose qué provocó que se pusiera en ese estado. Ni cuando Hiccup era un niño, en el tiempo en donde era molestado e ignorado, se había mostrado tan sentimental.

Valka no se quedó atrás. Ella chifló y Cloudjumper atendió al llamado inmediatamente. El dragón la tomó con sus garras, asustando a algunos, pero parecía que esa maniobra ya había sido aplicada con anterioridad, ya que alcanzaron a ver qué Valka ya se había sentado en el lomo de su dragón estando en el cielo.

Astrid mostró una expresión furiosa. Se adentró al Gran Salón y detrás de ella la siguieron sus amigos.

Encontraron a Fishlegs sentado en una de las mesas del lugar, mostrando un rostro confundido. Tan pronto como alzó su mirada, lo que recibió fue un puñetazo de Astrid en su rostro.

―¡Eso! ―gritó Tuffnut con alegría―¡Venga mi hermoso rostro!

―Idiota―su hermana le pegó con más suavidad en el hombro―Este no es el momento.

Fishlegs tenía una mano en su cara, sobándose donde la rubia le había golpeado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de procesar algo más porque Astrid le había proporcionado otro golpe, ahora en el brazo. Y aunque los demás estaban sintiendo lástima por el chico, ninguno se atrevió a detenerla; tal vez por miedo, pero su mayor razón era porque Fishlegs se lo merecía

―¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?! ―le dijo Astrid casi gritándole en la cara. Lo tenía agarrado del cuello de su camisa y con su otra mano, tenía su puño alzado―¡Hiccup salió del Gran Salón casi llorando! Luego se fue volando con Toothless. Les has dado una razón más a las personas para que hablen de él, ¡cómo si no saber la razón de la desaparición de los dragones no fuera suficiente!

Astrid le siguió dando golpes y Fishlegs si estaba intentando defenderse, pero había que admitir que ella seguía siendo la mejor guerrera de su generación, así que en realidad no estaba haciendo mucho. Un último golpe le fue dado en su mejilla, el rostro de Fishlegs estaba rojo e inflamado, y aunque no se podía ver, sus hombros y brazos estaban igual.

Astrid lo soltó del cuello y Fishlegs casi se va hacia adelante, pero el joven logró recobrar el equilibrio a tiempo. Lo miró y por un breve momento pensó que tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco... ¡A quién engañaba! Hiccup aguantó las rabietas de Fishlegs al igual que todos.

Este había sido el límite.

―Empieza a hablar―le ordenó Astrid.

Así, Fishlegs les contó toda su conversación con Hiccup a detalle y los chicos se habían sentado enfrente de él mientras hablaba. Ninguno se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa al saber la historia. ¿Cómo es que nunca habían pesando sobre eso? La mayor desgracia de Hiccup habían sido los dragones, y aún así él ha estado dispuesto a protegerlos de todo.

―Hay que admitir que si no hubiera presionado a Hiccup de esa manera, nunca hubiéramos sabido cómo se siente realmente respecto a los dragones―dijo Snotlout con cierta empatía hacia su primo.

Cierto, pero Hiccup no merecía haber sido llevado a su límite.

―¿Pero de qué sirve ahora? ―Ruffnut apoyó su mejilla en su puño―El daño está hecho.

―Tal vez podemos intentar arreglarlo―sugirió su hermano

―Hiccup no es una cosa que se pueda arreglar

―Vamos, hermana, sabes a lo que me refiero.

―El chico es más fuerte de lo que es.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Eret? ―le preguntó Astrid confundida.

―Tan sólo piénsenlo: él creyó muerta a su madre por veinte años por un dragón porque ella escogió a los dragones sobre él, su padre no le prestó atención por un dragón, perdió su pierna por un dragón; aún así, él clama que su mejor amigo es un dragón, mismo que mató a su padre―puntualizó Eret―Hay que tener demasiada bondad y perdón para seguir aceptando a los dragones, pero también ser muy fuerte emocionalmente.

―Pero no olviden que también fue un dragón quien lo miró por primera vez―masculló Fishlegs―Un dragón fue amable con él por primera vez y un dragón lo aceptó tal y como era.

―Uhh, eso no tiene sentido―siguió Tuffnut con su típica voz de aburrimiento―Nosotros también lo aceptamos.

―Pero después de que él salvara la villa― hasta Snotlout podía reconocer aquello.

―Hiccup debe estar sufriendo por dentro―susurró Astrid preocupada.

Sufriendo se quedaba corto en realidad. El chico debió haberse roto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Astrid se puso de pie y se acercó a Fishlegs.

―Cuando él regrese, quiero que te disculpes. Aunque no lo parezca, una disculpa hace una gran diferencia para él.

Sin más, ella se retiró.

―Ya te lo había dicho antes, Fishlegs, pero te lo volveré a decir: te pasaste.

Fishlegs resopló un poco.

―Como si tu no lo hubieras hecho antes, Snotlout.

―Cierto, pero por eso soy yo―Snotlout se puso de pie y se estiró―Se supone que después de Toothless -y tal vez Astrid- eres la persona más cercana a él, ¿cómo crees que se siente al saber que su amigo le haya hablado de esa forma?

Snotlout se marchó y los gemelos lo siguieron. Solamente quedaron él y Eret en el lugar.

―Puedo ver entonces que Hiccup no era muy querido antes―dijo Eret interesado en el tema―Por lo que dijiste, él era molestado de niño por el pueblo.

―...Sí. No es algo de lo que muchos quieran hablar ahora que él es el Orgullo de Berk.

―Tal vez, pero no hay que aparentar que no existió esa época.

Al final solo Fishlegs quedó en el Gran Salón.

* * *

Había sido una noche tranquila para el pueblo y la mañana apuntaba a ser igual, al menos hasta que un grito despertó a todos.

Astrid tomó su hacha que estaba a un lado de su cama y salió disparada hacia afuera de su casa. Varios vikingos estaban en ropas de dormir al igual que ella y también con un arma en mano, buscando el origen de aquel grito.

Gustav estaba de rodillas en el centro de la plaza de Berk, con sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y con un rostro de terror. Lo único que estaba con el era un pescado en el suelo.

―No, no, no, no―estaba repitiendo una y otra vez.

Al no ver señales de Hiccup, Snotlout fue quien se acercó hasta el chico, con su martillo hacia abajo.

―Gustav, ¿qué pasa?

―Fanghook... Fanghook no está.

Las personas se miraron entre ellos asustados. No de nuevo.

―¿Estás seguro? ―le cuestionó Snotlout―¿No se habrá ido tal vez a volar? O...

―¡No! ―Gustav se levantó y pegó el suelo con uno de sus pies―¡Se fue! En estos cinco años, Fanghook nunca se había levantado antes que yo. Era nuestra rutina, yo le traía un pescado y luego salíamos a volar un rato.

―¿Cómo que salías a volar? Sabes que eso está prohibido a menos que...

―¡Concéntrate, Snotlout! ―le gritó el chico.

Snotlout suspiró con pesadez.

―Astrid, ve a buscar a Hiccup a su casa, a ver si llegó anoche junto con Valka―la rubia asintió y corrió de ahí. Snotlout miró a todos los demás―Quiero que todos ustedes busquen a sus dragones y los que no tengan uno, busquen a los que normalmente residen sin dueño aquí en Berk. Si Fanghook no está, hay una posibilidad de que algunos tampoco estén ya.

Nadie se movió. En cambio, sólo tenían expresiones de confusión y tristeza.

―¿Qué no me oyeron? ¡Soy el Segundo al mando aquí! ―Snotlout alzó su voz para mostrar autoridad. El pueblo pareció reaccionar y todos comenzaron a moverse―Pero primero pónganse ropa decente, algunas de sus pijamas dan asco.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Gracias nuevamente por tomarse un tiempo para leer esta historia. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Así que otro dragón más ya no está... Mmm, ¿dónde estará Hiccup y Valka? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Algún día lo sabrán! :D

Gracias a: zendayagomez, Lightscales15, LaRojas09, Atzuko-san y stephanyluna por sus reviews! *reverencia* Y también a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo en leer.

Esto es todo, buen resto de semana!

Saludos~


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Atención! Si no has visto HTTYD 2, tendrás spoilers que tal vez no quieras saber.**

_**Disclaimer:** _Los libros y películas de **Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón** le pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks Animation, respectivamente.

* * *

**Memoirs**

**::**

_**Trece**_

* * *

Snotlout jamás se había sentido tan estresado en toda su vida.

Ahora entendía porque su padre siempre regresaba cansado y de mal humor a su casa, y es que las personas no pueden acatar una simple orden sin volver todo un alboroto. Son testarudos, necios, son tan... _vikingos._

Toda la mañana fue un caos. Entre buscar a los dragones que desaparecieron, que resultaron ser siete, y entre buscar a Hiccup y Valka, Snotlout tuvo suerte de lograr seguir con energías para estar de pie. Todo ese tiempo estuvo de arriba para abajo, de un lado para otro, ayudando y regañando. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido durante su niñez y parte de la adolescencia en ser Jefe? Este trabajo no era para él, no tenía la paciencia o el tacto con las personas. La vez anterior que se había quedado a cargo, las personas hablaron bien del buen trabajo que había hecho, pero eso había sido sólo suerte y las notas de Hiccup ayudaron un poco-bastante.

Ahora él estaba sentado en el Gran Salón, descansando de la agitada mañana y reponiendo energías para el resto del día. No había señales de Hiccup y conociéndolo, no iba a regresar pronto.

―Estás hecho un desastre.

Snotlout miró a Eret con el ceño fruncido mientras el ex-trampero se sentaba frente a él. Eret le extendió un vaso con leche de Yak, y él lo bebió a fondo.

―He tenido peores días―respondió al finalizar de beber.

―Sí―dijo Eret con sarcasmo notable―Por lo que Astrid y los demás me han dicho, éste es tu peor día.

Snotlout gruñó y golpeó la mesa con el vaso con enojo.

―¿Necesitas algo?

―En realidad sí―Eret adoptó un rostro serio―Eres el Segundo a cargo y Hiccup me nombró Capitán de la Flota de Berk, y estoy a cargo de la armada y estrategias de...

―Tu punto, Eret―lo interrumpió Snotlout. Odiaba los balbuceos.

―¿Debería mandar unas tropas a buscar a Hiccup?

El vikingo mostró un rostro de confusión.

―¿Por qué?

―Hiccup se fue desde ayer por la noche junto con su madre y desde entonces no sabemos nada de ellos, además, está el pequeño detalle que él es el Jefe de Berk. ¿Acaso esto no sería una alerta o algo parecido?¿O tal vez esto entra en la jurisdicción de Astrid con la Defensa de los Dragones?

―No hay necesidad, Eret―dijo Snotlout con cansancio, tallándose sus ojos con sus dedos―Hiccup ha hecho esto desde hace cinco años. Él se va, desaparece por días y luego regresa hablando sobre un nuevo lugar que descubrió.

―Pero aún así...

―Hiccup sabe lo que hace―finalizó.

Al menos eso quería creer él.

Sinceramente no estaba seguro si Hiccup sabía lo que hacía. ¡Tan sólo hay que ver que lo nombró a él Segundo al mando! Si él fuera Hiccup, ni siquiera se hubiera nombrado para algo. Era duro pensar de él mismo de esa manera, pero era la verdad. Snotlout no tenía madera de ser Jefe. Estaba agradecido, pero... era una locura.

Y estaba también el asunto de Astrid. ¡Nombrar a una mujer para un cargo! Eso fue más descabellado que su propio nombramiento. Aunque Ruffnut también estaba incluida en la protección de Hiccup junto con Tuffnut, pero a ella se le veía como a una sola persona junto con su hermano, por lo que no pesaba tanto su presencia como la de Astrid. Tampoco había que olvidarse de Eret, él ni era nativo de Berk pero ya ocupaba un puesto importante en la Isla.

Eret no supo como continuar con la discusión, se le hacía increíble que Snotlout se tomara a la ligera que Hiccup no estuviera presente. Aunque tenía que recordar, cuando Hiccup desapareció por tres días durante Snoggletog, ningún vikingo fue en su búsqueda en barco. No entendía el por qué las personas se preocupaban por su Jefe pero no se movilizaban para ir por él.

Astrid entró al Gran Salón y tan pronto como los vio, se acercó a ellos.

―Dime por favor que traes una buena noticia―rogó Snotlout.

―No―Snotlout dejó salir un gemido de frustración. Astrid sólo lo ignoró―Es un caos allá afuera, la gente quiere saber qué les pasa a los dragones, y también quieren saber en dónde está Hiccup.

―Si supiéramos en dónde está Hiccup, te aseguro que yo mismo hubiera ido por él.

―Le sugerí a Snotlout mandar una tropa en su búsqueda―intervino Eret―Pero él me dijo que no era necesario.

―Es que en realidad no lo es―Astrid se mordió un poco su labio inferior―Hiccup ya tenía mucho tiempo sin volar tanto con Toothless. Supongo que una vez calmado, se dejó llevar.

―No los entiendo, ¿por qué el escándalo entonces?

―Porque ya no es un niño, él es el Jefe. Y si el Jefe se va así nada más, no es una buena señal.

Eret rodó los ojos.

―Tu pueblo es muy confuso.

―No olvides que es tu pueblo también ya, Eret―Astrid lo miró fijamente, incluso de una forma casi acusadora―Después de todo, se vería mal que siendo el Capitán de la Flota no consideres a Berk como tu hogar.

Antes de que la conversación siguiera, la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió y Ruffnut entró corriendo al lugar.

―¡Llegó! ―les gritó acelerada―¡Hiccup ya llegó!

Los cuatro salieron de inmediato. Las personas habían formado un círculo y deducían que Hiccup estaba ahí. Empujando y gritando, ellos pasaron entre la gente hasta quedar frente a Hiccup, quien estaba acompañado con su madre, Tuffnut y Fishlegs. El chico lucía bastante confundido por todo lo que las personas le decían, que al final no se lograba entender nada. Valka estaba igual, ella miraba a todos, como buscando a quien hacerle caso.

Tuffnut y Fishlegs estaban evitando que las personas le siguieran hablando a Hiccup y a Valka. Ruffnut se alejó de ellos para ayudarlos junto con Eret. Si en la mañana era un caos, esto era algo peor.

―¡Cállense! ―gritó Snotlout fastidiado.

Todos guardaron silencio. Hiccup miró a su primo con agradecimiento y luego respiró profundamente.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó.

―Vamos por orden―dijo Snotlout y luego comenzó a contar con sus dedos―Uno, ¿dónde te habías metido? Dos, ¿por qué regresaste hasta ahora? Y tres, siete dragones más desaparecieron.

―Mira―Hiccup se talló su cara con sus manos―Necesitaba salir un momento de Berk, ya tenía mucho que no volaba con Toothless y yo-Espera, ¿acabas de decir que siete dragones desaparecieron?

Sus amigos asintieron.

El rostro de Hiccup palideció y su expresión era de profundo miedo. Toothless le pegó suavemente con su trompa a un costado de su cadera, Hiccup lo miró con ojos de preocupación y acarició la cabeza de su mejor amigo. Valka llevó una mano a Cloudjumper y ella cerró sus ojos.

―Está bien―susurró Hiccup, pero ellos lograron escucharlo perfectamente―Todo estará bien.

De entre las personas surgió Gustav, cuyos ojos vidriosos por evitar que las lágrimas salieran, partía el corazón de los mayores. Las mejillas de Gustav estaban un poco enrojecidas, los chicos no sabían si era de coraje o porque evitaba llorar.

―¿Acaso ellos tenían razón y no soy suficientemente bueno para Fanghook? ―preguntó Gustav, su voz estaba quebrada.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Hiccup con confusión.

―Uno de los dragones que desapareció fue Fanghook―le explicó Astrid.

No tenía ni tres días cuando había visto a Fanghook y a Gustav juntos por la villa, riendo y haciendo su lazo más fuerte entre ambos. Hiccup cubrió su boca con su mano, mostrándose un poco preocupado. Miró a su madre y ella le devolvió al mirada. Ya se estaba poniendo un poco fastidioso que ellos se comunicaran con la mirada.

―Hiccup―le habló Gustav, haciendo que lo mirara―¿Por qué no buscamos a Fanghook? Tal vez.. tal vez él se fue y lo atraparon, o-o tal vez sí decidió irse a alguna parte con l-los demás dragones...

Gustav no pudo soportarlo más y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Un vikingo jamás lloraba en público, y aunque últimamente todos estaban muy sensibles, todavía no llegaban a ese punto. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a burlarse de Gustav ni tampoco hicieron algún comentario al respecto.

Hiccup cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, de alguna manera logró mostrar una mirada seria.

―Quiero que pongan a todos los dragones en el Hangar*, necesitamos contar cuántos dragones hay en total en la Isla, tengan dueños o no.

Parecía que Hiccup había hablado al viento, pues nadie se movió.

―¿Es que acaso amanecieron todos sordos hoy? ―gruñó Snotlout―¡Ya oyeron al Jefe! ¡Pongan a todos los dragones en el Hangar!

Las personas se sobresaltaron y de inmediato comenzaron a movilizarse. Hiccup agradeció de nuevo a Snotlout y luego miró a su madre nuevamente. Valka asintió y los dos comenzaron a moverse.

―¿A dónde vas? ―le gritó Astrid cuando vio que Hiccup y su madre se estaban yendo

―Cuando terminen de poner a los dragones en el Hangar, véanme en el Gran Salón.

Gustav corrió hacia Hiccup y lo tomó del brazo, evitando que siguiera caminando.

―¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ―dijo desesperado sin dejar de llorar―¿Sabes lo que está ocurriendo, Hiccup? Yo... yo creí que no lo sabías, pero actúas como si de verdad lo supieras.

A Hiccup le partía el corazón ver a Gustav así, pero de todas maneras apartó su brazo del agarre de Gustav y sin mirarlo le dijo:

―Lo siento.

Y se fue volando con Toothless y su madre con Cloudjumper.

―No otra vez―masculló Tuffnut―¡Está huyendo!

―¿Pero que dices? ―Astrid le pegó en su hombro―¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

―Porque lo está haciendo, Astrid―siguió su Ruffnut, sonando un poco fastidiada―Desde que todo esto comenzó, Hiccup se ha estado haciendo el misterioso y no nos está diciendo nada. ¿Qué quieres que pensemos de él entonces? ¿Qué está haciendo lo correcto? Porque no es así como un Jefe actúa.

Los chicos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la gemela. Fishlegs se apartó de ellos para ir con Gustav, quien se había sentado en el suelo mientras continuaba llorando.

―¿Cómo puedes soportarlo Fishlegs? ―le preguntó Gustav―Saber que tu mejor amigo ya no está contigo y no... saber por qué.

―No es fácil y nunca lo será―le dijo Fishlegs mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Para Astrid y los demás ver eso fue duro, pues Gustav no supo responder cómo se sentiría si llegase a perder a Fanghook y ahora lo estaba experimentando en carne propia.

La pregunta ahora era, ¿cómo se sentirán ellos cuando sea su turno?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Y más drama por aquí, jaja. Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien. Emm.. nuevamente estoy iniciando mis evaluaciones y como no me fue tan bien como lo esperaba, tendré que estudiar un poco más (ah, pero la beba se divirtió en el carnaval -w-) Espero no tardar mucho en las actualizaciones, si es así, paciencia! Jaja. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y mp! *reverencia.

Gracias a: Esther Coutio, Yowane Haku, zendayagomez, LaRojas09, Lightscales15, Atzuko-san, Lady Nightmare thmda. Y a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo en leer.

Que tengan un excelente resto de semana!

Saludos~


End file.
